Aku no Monogatari
by Mochiraito
Summary: Cerita Aku no Meshitsukai series alias Servant of Evilnya Vocaloid, tapi dijadiin versi Naruto. Hinata's point of view. HIATUS
1. Aku no Meshitsukai

Summary: Cerita Aku no Meshitsukai series alias Servant of Evilnya Vocaloid, tapi dijadiin versi Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto sama Vocaloidnya udah jelas bukan punya Saku!

.

Murasaki Sakura Presents:

_**AKU NO MESHITSUKAI**_

.

_**

* * *

**_.

~oOo~

_Kimi wa ojou, boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware no futago_

_Kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

~oOo~

.

Di sebuah negeri, hiduplah seorang putri bernama Ino dan pelayannya yang setia bernama Deidara. Mereka berdua sama-sama miliki rambut pirang dan mata biru langit. Juga memiliki senyum secerah sinar matahari dan keceriaan yang seperti tak ada habis-habisnya. Mengapa mereka begitu mirip? Padahal mereka adalah seorang putri dan seorang pelayan?

Ya, itu karena sebenarnya Ino dan Deidara adalah anak kembar. Namun sayang sekali jalan yang harus mereka tempuh adalah jalan yang benar-benar berbeda. Ino harus menjadi putri dan memerintah kerajaan, sedangkan Deidara harus menjadi pelayannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Deidara tidak pernah merasa iri sedikitpun pada Ino. Deidara malah selalu melindungi dan menjaga Ino, karena dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

.

~oOo~

_Kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

~oOo~

.

Ino sendiri bukanlah seorang pemimpin yang baik dan bijaksana. Karena umurnya yang masih belia, Ino masih belum mampu memimpin sebuah kerajaan dengan baik dan malah selalu bersikap egois. Para pelayan selain Deidara sudah benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, tapi Deidara selalu memenuhi permintaan Ino dengan sabar.

"Nona, cemilan hari ini adalah kentang goreng," kata Deidara dengan senyum mengembang. Ino menatap nampan yang dibawa saudara kembarnya dengan malas

"Huh! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak suka kentang goreng! Aku mau brioche!" protes Ino

"Ehm, baiklah, akan saya ambilkan." kata Deidara sambil membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan Ino duduk di singgasananya. Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tanggapan saudara kembarnya.

.

~oOo~

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, namun perubahan tak kunjung datang pada sang putri. Ino masih juga bersikap egois dan sering memanfaatkan Deidara karena Deidara adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Deidara… Kau mau kan memenuhi semua permintaanku?" tanya Ino manja

"Ya, tentu saja." Deidara membungkuk

"Kalau begitu sekarang ambilkan aku minuman dan brioche," perintah Ino

"Baik," Deidara mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Deidara kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk dan brioche kesukaan Ino. "Ini pesanan anda,"

"Waaah… Kau memang baik sekali, Deidara!" seru Ino sambil tersenyum manis pada Deidara. Deidara yang melihatnya hanya sedikit bersemu merah dan tersenyum.

"Ah, saya permisi dulu, Yang Mulia," kata Deidara sopan

"Eeeeh? Mau kemana? Temani aku dulu di sini! Kita kan kembar!" cegah Ino

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Tapi setelah itu saya harus segera menemui Tuan Shino." Deidara tersenyum

Deidara dan Ino pun berbincang-bincang ringan. Bila melihat hal ini, mereka akan terlihat seperti anak kembar pada umumnya, perbedaan mereka hanyalah pakaian mereka. Ino berpakaian mewah dan memakai mahkota di kepalanya, sedangkan Deidara hanya memakai pakaian sederhana dan mengantungi jam saku tua.

Setelah beberapa jam mengobrol dengan Ino, akhirnya Deidara diperbolehkan pergi. Setelah keluar dari ruangan Ino, Deidara segera berlari ke ruangan milik penasihat kerajaan, Shino. _'Semoga Tuan Shino tidak marah padaku,'_

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan Shino, Deidara mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Setelah terdengar jawaban dari dalam, Deidara segera membuka pintunya.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan memakai kacamata hitam segera menyuruh Deidara duduk. Deidara berjalan di atas karpet beludru berwarna merah tua dan segera duduk di kursi mewah yang terbuat dari kayu maple kualitas terbaik. Deidara menatap lawan bicaranya, tapi sulit memprediksi apa yang akan dikatakan lawan bicaranya itu, pasalnya Shino selalu memakai kacamata hitam, pendiam, dan memang memiliki kepribadian yang tidak bisa ditebak. Jadi meskipun kau sudah mengenal Shino selama 10 tahun, kau masih akan sulit memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan dan dikatakannya. Shino mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke meja dari kayu maplenya, lalu merapihkan jas hitam legamnya dan letak dasi kuning gelap yang dikenakannya. Shino menatap Deidara dengan santai, yang justru membuat bulu kuduk Deidara meremang. Pemuda berkacamata hitam itu melirik arloji perak yang dikenakannya.

"Kau terlambat, Deidara." Shino menatap Deidara

"S-saya… um…"

"Putri Ino, kan?" tanya Shino tajam. Deidara menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Hmm…" Shino menghembuskan nafas dan kembali bersandar ke sandaran kursinya

"Ada apa Tuan Shino memanggil saya?" tanya Deidara sopan

"Ini, antarlah ke Blue Kingdom," Shino menjawab singkat sambil menyimpan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat di atas mejanya

"Apakah bisa saya lakukan besok?"

"Ya, pergilah besok. Dan pastikan kau pergi tidak lebih dari 7 hari, keberadaanmu sangat dibutuhkan di sini, Deidara."

"B-baik," janji Deidara. Shino menyerahkan amplop itu pada Deidara dan menyuruhnya keluar dari ruangannya.

'_Tuan Shino memang tipe orang yang praktis dan tidak suka berbasa-basi,'_ pikir Deidara

.

.

Keesokan harinya Deidara pergi dengan menaiki seekor kuda berwarna cokelat tua dengan membawa sedikit uang dan makanan. Saat Deidara sampai di Blue Kingdom, orang-orang sedang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Karena sedikit kesusahan, Deidara menitipkan kudanya di sebuah penginapan, sedangkan dirinya langsung pergi ke Istana.

Hari itu benar-benar cerah tapi anginnya cukup besar. Meskipun jalanan tidak bisa dibilang sepi, Deidara tetap menikmati saat-saat itu dan berjalan dengan langkah-langkah ringan yang cepat ke Istana. Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan topi yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk melindungi kepalanya dari panas matahari. Ternyata topi tersebut jatuh di kaki seorang anak perempuan berambut pink.

"Hei, apa ini milikmu?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang merdu

"Ah, terima kasih! Dari mana kau bisa tahu ini milikku?"

"Kalau kuperhatikan dari tadi, kau ini seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba topi ini jatuh di kakiku. Jadi kupikir ini milikmu." jelas gadis berambut pink itu

"Hahaha i-iya, ini memang topiku." kata Deidara gugup sambil memakai topinya lagi

"Kalau begitu lain kali hati-hati ya!" kata gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan lalu mulai berjalan. Pipi Deidara bersemu merah dibuatnya.

"T-tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Namaku Sakura," gadis berambut pink itu memperkenalkan dirinya singkat sebelum berjalan lagi

"Aku Deidara." Deidara berkata. Sakura melihatnya sekilas dan tersenyum manis. Deidara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan wajahnya bersemu merah. "Sakura… Nama yang indah…" gumam Deidara dengan wajah merah padam.

.

_Inikah cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

.

~oOo~

_Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni_

_Machi ni mikaketa midori no ano ko_

_Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

_Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

~oOo~

.

"Jadi kau adalah utusan dari Yellow Kingdom… Deidara?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas. Matanya yang hitam menyiratkan kebosanan dan sedikit ketidakpercayaan, setelan jasnya sedikit berantakan, letak dasi biru tuanya sedikit miring, dan pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menguap.

"Ya, saya Deidara utusan dari Yellow Kingdom." jawab Deidara mantap

"Meragukan…" gumam pemuda nanas itu

"Saya tahu umur saya masih sangat muda, tapi saya memang utusan dari Yellow Kingdom." Deidara berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh "Saya datang untuk menyerahkan ini," sambungnya cepat, lalu menyerahkan amplop cokelatnya pada pemuda itu

"Ya… ya…" pemuda nanas itu menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi empuknya sebelum membuka amplop dari Deidara dan membacanya isinya sambil sesekali menguap.

"Huh… Merepotkan… Sepertinya urusan kita belum akan selesai, Deidara." katanya malas

"Apa maksud Anda?" Deidara memandang pemuda nanas itu heran

"Tinggallah di sini sampai besok." pemuda nanas itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Deidara. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Shikamaru,"

"Ah, iya."

Pemuda nanas bernama Shikamaru itu menekan sebuah tombol di mejanya, dan beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang wanita muda berambut orange yang mengenakan pakaian maid.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan Shikamaru?" tanya wanita muda itu

"Antar dia ke kamar tamu, Tayuya," kata Shikamaru malas

"Baik," Tayuya mengangguk dan menatap Deidara dengan tatapan sedikit bingung, "Silahkan ikuti saya, Tuan," imbuhnya seraya keluar dari ruangan bernuansa biru-hijau itu dengan diikuti Deidara.

Deidara berjalan mengikuti Tayuya sambil memerhatikan interior Istana Blue Kingdom tersebut. Lantainya tertutup karpet beludru berwarna biru gelap, dindingnya dicat putih bersih, dan furniturnya terbuat dari kayu eboni. Dinding putih polosnya dihiasi dengan beberapa lukisan abstrak serta lukisan foto, di sudut-sudut lorongnya terdapat guci-guci tinggi yang sebagian besar berwarna putih atau abu-abu muda, dan beberapa tanaman hijau serta beberapa pot bunga menghiasi lorong bernuansa biru. Tak lupa chandelier kristal menggantung di langit-langit serta tempat-tempat lilin kristal yang diletakkan di meja-meja.

"Apa Anda tamu Tuan Sasuke?" tanya Tayuya pelan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku hanya diminta untuk mengantarkan amplop dari Yellow Kingdom ke Blue Kingdom." jawab Deidara sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Oh, begitu… Maaf karena saya telah menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Tuan." Tayuya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan memutar kembali tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Deidara lagi

"Hahaha jangan bersikap terlalu formal. Sebenarnya posisiku di Yellow Kingdom hampir sama denganmu. Aku hanya pelayan biasa. Lagipula kurasa aku lebih muda darimu." terang Deidara

"B-benarkah?" Tayuya membalikkan tubuh dan wajahnya menghadap Deidara, sehingga memperlihatkan matanya yang terbelalak. Deidara mengangguk, "Umurku baru 14 tahun."

Tayuya terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Deidara, karena harus dia akui bahwa tubuh Deidara yang lumayan jangkung membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya.

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan, kan? Namaku Deidara,"

"A-aku Tayuya."

"Salam kenal, Tayuya" Deidara dan Tayuya pun berjabatan tangan

"Mari, saya antar ke kamar Anda," ajak Tayuya

Tayuya dan Deidara pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kamar tamu.

Tayuya membuka sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu eboni asli—yang adalah pintu kamar tamu, memperlihatkan isi kamar itu. Kamar yang bernuansa biru itu memiliki sebuah kasur yang cukup bersar untuk ditempati dua orang—atau malah lebih, furniture kayunya terbuat dari kayu eboni yang berwarna gelap, wallpapernya berwarna putih dan biru muda, karpetnya pun terbuat dari beluru berwarna biru muda.

"Ini dalah kamar tamu—kamar yang akan Anda tempati malam ini." Deidara mengangguk dan segera memasuki kamar itu. "Apa ada lagi yang Anda inginkan?" tanya Tayuya sopan

"Kurasa tidak." jawab Deidara cepat

"Kalaupun ada, silahkan tekan bel ini," kata Tayuya menunjuk sebuah tombol di dekat tempat tidur. Deidara mengangguk lagi, lalu Tayuya pun meninggalkan Deidara sendiri.

"Ya ampun, kamar ini benar-benar biru!" Deidara berdecak sambil memperhatikan ruangan besar itu.

Deidara berjalan ke sebuah pintu dan membukanya—kamar mandi. Deidara masuk ke kamar mandi yang juga bernuansa biru itu. Lantai keramiknya berwarna biru laut, begitu pula dengan keramik yang menempel di dindingnya. Deidara segera mandi dan kemudian setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama katun berwarna biru kotak-kotak yang telah disediakan, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang dihormati sepertimu, Ino?" bisik Deidara lirih. Berbagai pikiran tentang dirinya dan saudari kembarnya itu berkecamuk di pikiran Deidara, sebelum akhirnya dia terlalu lelah dan terbang ke alam mimpinya.

.

~oOo~

_Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta_

_Shukufukusuru wa kyoukai no kane_

_Otona-tachi no katte na tsugou de_

_Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

~oOo~

.

_Seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut pirang dikucir menggendong seorang bayi berambut pirang tipis. Lelaki itu menoleh, mendapati istrinya tengah terseyum bahagia sambil memandangi seorang bayi lain di pelukannya. Kedua bayi berambut pirang tipis itu tengah terlelap, mereka tak sadar betapa besar cinta yang terdapat di senyum orang yang menggendong mereka. Melihat kedua bayi itu tak terusik dari tidurnya, pasangan itu mengembangkan senyum bahagia mereka, memamerkannya pada semua orang yang hadir di sana._

_Terdengarlah suara lonceng gereja menggema, disambut tangisan dari kedua bayi yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Senyum semakin mengembang di wajah pasangan berambut pirang itu. Mereka menepuk-nepuk punggung kedua bayi mereka dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang untuk menenangkan mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua bayi kembar itu menghentikan tangis mereka dan tertidur pulas kembali._

.

~oOo~

.

Deidara terbangun dari mimpinya dengan perasaan tidak enak,

"Kaa-san… Tou-san…" gumamnya

.

Deidara segera menuju kamar mandi dan mandi. Deidara mendapati bajunya telah dicuci dan diletakkan di atas kasurnya. Dengan segera, Deidara mengenakan bajunya dan berjalan dengan malas ke depan cermin. Deidara memandang pantulan dirinya yang memakai kemeja putih dan rompi cokelat lusuh juga celana hitam dari bahan katun. Dia mengucir rambutnya yang cukup panjang dengan cekatan, setelah itu menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sampai dibawah siku. Dikenakannya topi cokelatnya. Setelah itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin itu sekali lagi. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tapi sebelum Deidara sempat memutar kenop pintunya, sudah ada orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut dari sisi yang lain.

"Apakah Anda sudah bangun, Tuan Deidara?" tanya suara seorang wanita yang dikenal Deidara. Deidara tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi langsung membuka pintunya. Ternyata yang tadi mengetuk pintu itu adalah Tayuya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Shikamaru memanggil Anda," kata Tayuya sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Un… Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak perlu membungkuk. Kita ini sama-sama pelayan."

"T-tapi Anda adalah tamu Tuan Sasuke."

"Hahaha tidak juga." Deidara tertawa, "Tapi terserah kau lah, Tayuya," Tayuya memalingkan wajahnya dan segera berkata, "Ikuti saya,"

Deidara kembali sampai di ruangan bernuansa biru-hijau yang adalah ruangan pribadi Shikamaru. Segera setelah itu Tayuya keluar dari ruangan itu, dan Shikamaru mempersilahkan Deidara untuk duduk.

"Ini, bawalah ini ke Yellow Kingdom," kata Shikamaiu. Dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop bersegel biru pada Deidara

"Baik,"

"Sekarang, bersegeralah," kata Shikamaru malas

"Baik," Deidara berjalan kea rah pintu keluar dan membukanya. Namun belum sempat ia keluar, Shikamaru sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Deidara!"

"Ya?"

"Berhati-hatilah," Shikamaru melemparkan senyum. Deidara membalasnya dengan anggukan, "Baik,"

"Anak ingusan sepertinya jadi kurir? Aneh-aneh saja Putri Yellow Kingdom itu!" gumam Shikamaru

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Shino meminta Deidara kembali mengantarkan surat ke Blue Kingdom. Deidara dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu, karena dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan anak perempuan bernama Sakura di Blue Kingdom. Namun, kali ini Ino memaksa untuk ikut ke Blue Kingdom, entah apa alasannya. Awalnya Deidara menolak keras permintaan Ino, tapi apa boleh buat, akhirnya dia mengabulkan permintaan saudari kembarnya itu.

Ino yang merasa kegirangan segera berganti pakaian. Gaun berwarna kuning-hitam yang semula dikenakannya, dia tukar dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan overall cokelat, dan ditanggalkannya mahkota emas yang semula bertengger manis di kepalanya. Rambut pirang Ino yang semula tergerai indah pun kini diikat tinggi.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Ino sambil memutar-mutarkan badannya di depan Deidara. Deidara hanya tersenyum menatap saudari kembarnya. Ino membalas senyumannya dan menggenggam tangan Deidara, "Ayo!"

"Tunggu dulu,"

"Ada apa Dei?" tanya Ino. Deidara melepaskan topi yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan memakaikannya ke kepala Ino

"Pakai saja topiku," Deidara mengembangkan senyumnya dan Ino membalasnya. "Ayo,"

.

.

Deidara dan Ino akhirnya sampai di Blue Kingdom. Dengan cepat mereka berjalan ke arah istana. Saat itu matahari bersinar sangat terik, membuat para penduduk Blue Kingdom sedikit enggan meninggalkan tempat teduh. Tapi tetap saja jalan utama di sana cukup padat.

Saat sedang menggandeng tangan Ino, Deidara melihat rambut pink yang mirip dengan rambut Sakura diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Awalnya Deidara tidak memercayai penglihatannya dan memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat, tapi saat gadis itu sedikit menoleh, dapat dilihatnya mata hijau Sakura dan senyum hangatnya. Baju terusan Sakura yang berwarna hijau berkibar-kibar karena tertiup angin, membuatnya tampak lebih manis di mata Deidara. Deidara langsung mengembangkan senyumnya. Untuk sesaat dia lupa akan Ino. Tapi saat hendak disapanya gadis berambut pink itu, hati Deidara terasa sangat pedih melihat seorang pemuda yang lebih tua sedikit dari dirinya menghampiri Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Deidara menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikit menunduk. Tapi dengan cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan mencari-cari kedua sosok itu. Deidara sedikit memerhatikan pemuda yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, modelnya seperti pantat ayam, matanya berwarna sehitam batu onyx, dan dia mengenakan syal biru tua yang berkibar-kibar karena tertiup angin.

Pemuda itu memandang wajah bahagia Sakura dan tersenyum simpul. Dia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar dari keramaian. Deidara yang melihatnya langsung merasa sangat sedih. Ino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Deidara. Deidara sedikit kaget, lalu dia menoleh pada Ino. Dilihatnya Ino yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Deidara lembut. Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya, tapi hanya menggeleng sambil menyeka air matanya. Deidara mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan ikut menyeka air mata Ino.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Jangan menangis." Deidara merangkul kembarannya dan menenangkannya

"Hiks, i-iya, hiks." kata Ino masih terisak

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke istana Blue Kingdom." ajak Deidara. Ino mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah istana.

Sesampainya di istana, Ino menunggu di luar, sedangkan Deidara masuk ke dalam untuk kembali menemui Shikamaru. Shikamaru kembali memberi sebuah amplop sambil berkata, "Sepertinya ini akan jadi surat yang terakhir. Jadi kau sudah tidak perlu bolak-balik ke sini lagi. Merepotkan…" Deidara hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Shikamaru di ruang kerjanya sendirian.

.

~oOo~

_Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto_

_Keshite hoshii to negau nara_

_Boku wa sore ni kotae you_

~oOo~

.

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak hari saat dirinya dan Ino pergi ke Blue Kingdom. Ino tampak lebih sedih dan sering melamun. Deidara yang mengkhawatirkannya langsung bertanya pada Ino, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ino yang sedari tadi sedang melamun langsung membuyarkan lamunannya dan kembali pada kenyataan. Gadis cilik itu memandangi mata biru sapphire saudara kembarnya itu.

"Ada apa Dei?"

"Lagi-lagi Yang Mulia melamun," kata Deidara pelan

"M-maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Ino gugup

"Aku bilang, apa yang kau pikirkan?" ulang Deidara

"B-bukan apa-apa kok! Hanya saja…" Ino menggumamkan dua kata terakhirnya, tapi cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Deidara

"Hanya saja?" Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan," Ino menundukkan wajahnya

"Apa itu?"

"Aku… ingin…"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau membunuh semua perempuan berambut pink di negeri ini." kata Ino dengan suara kecil

"A-apa?" Deidara memastikan pendengarannya

"Ya, aku ingin semua perempuan berambut pink di negeri ini mati." ulang Ino dengan suara yang lebih jelas dan lantang

"T-tapi, apa alasannya?"

"Pokoknya aku ingin mereka semua MATI!" kata Ino tajam

"Yang Mulia, kurasa itu bukan alasan yang bagus…" Deidara ragu. Dia mengingat anak perempuan berambut pink yang dia temui di Blue Kingdom, Sakura. Deidara tidak ingin Sakura mati.

"Pokoknya aku INGIN mereka mati! Itu PERINTAH!" teriak Ino

Deidara yang melihat sorot mata Ino tidak mampu lagi menolak, dengan berat hati dia ucapkan sebuah kata, "Baik,"

Deidara berjalan di lorong Istana Yellow Kingdom yang megah dengan perasaan galau. Di satu sisi dia ingin membuat kembarannya bahagia, tapi di sisi yang lain dia tidak ingin gadis yang dicintainya mati. Tanpa disadari bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipi Deidara. Dia tidak mengetahui alasannya untuk menangis, dan malah bingung karena air matanya. Disekanya air matanya, berharap air mata itu berhenti mengalir, tapi alih-alih berhenti, air matanya justru terus mengalir deras.

~oOo~

_Doushite?_

_Namida ga tomaranai_

~oOo~

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, perintah sang putri telah diselesaikan. Keinginannya untuk membunuh semua perempuan berambut pink telah terkabul. Meskipun begitu, rencana itu dijalankan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sang putri tak ingin melibatkan namanya, maka dia memerintahkan beberapa orang kepercayaannya.

Mengetahui kemenangannya, senyuman kembali merekah di wajahnya dan keceriaan pun telah kembali menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Sedangkan Deidara? Dia hanya berpura-pura senang untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

.

~oOo~

_Kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

"_Kyou no o-yatsu BURIOSSHU da yo"_

_Kimi wa warau, mujaki ni warau_

~oOo~

.

"Yang Mulia, snack hari ini adalah brioche," kata Deidara sambil membawa nampan yang terisi penuh dengan brioche dan teh. Ino langsung menoleh dan tersenyum pada Deidara.

"Terima kasih!"

Deidara hanya bisa terdiam melihat senyum manis kembarannya itu.

Tapi, meskipun merasa sedih, Deidara terus mencoba mencari alasan yang selama ini Ino sembunyikan darinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak seorang pun mengetahui alasan sang putri. Sampai suatu hari pencarian Deidara membuahkan hasil setelah beberapa minggu kemudian. Ternyata alasan Ino memintanya untuk membunuh semua perempuan berambut pink adalah karena Ino ingin melenyapkan saingan terbesarnya dalam merebut hati Pangeran Sasuke dari Blue Kingdom. Deidara hanya bisa menggeleng sedih mengetahui hal itu. Sedangkan Ino, dia mencoba seribu satu cara untuk memikat hati pangeran muda itu. Tapi sayangnya selalu membuahkan hasil yang buruk. Penolakan terang-terangan.

.

~oOo~

_Mou sugu no kuniwa owaru darou_

_Ikareru kokumin-tachi no te de_

_Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba_

_Boku wa aete sore ni sakarou_

~oOo~

.

Suatu hari, mulailah terjadi pemberontakan di berbagai sudut Yellow Kingdom, terutama perbatasan Yellow Kingdom dengan Blue Kingdom. Aksi-aksi pemberontakan secara terang-terangan membuat warga Yellow Kingdom dan Blue Kingdom semakin resah, terutama anak-anak dan manulanya. Tapi lama kelamaan warga yang bergabung ke dalam kelompok pemberontak itu mulai bertambah, dari yang masih anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, dan tak ketinggalan manula. Kabar burung mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan kudeta.

Ino yang takut akan hal ini tidak mau keluar dari ruang singgasana dan kamarnya. Pasalnya, Ino sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang bela diri apapun. Pengetahuan politik yang dimilikinya pun sangat minim—yang dikarenakan usianya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun.

.

.

Pada suatu siang, kedua pimpinan kelompok pemberontak itu—pemuda berambut raven dengan model rambut pantat ayam yang dikenal sebagai pangeran dari Blue Kingdom, Pangeran Sasuke; dan seorang wanita muda yang berbakat dalam bertempur, terutama bermain pedang, Tenten—mengadakan demo besar-besaran di depan gerbang istana. Ino yang ketakutan hanya bisa mamndangi mereka dari jendela ruang singgasananya dengan mata ketakutan. Deidara sedang sibuk mencari Shino, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu.

Dengan segera, Deidara berlari ke ruang singgasana untuk menemui Ino. Sesampainya di sana, Deidara mencoba untuk menenangkan saudari kembarnya yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tenanglah…" Deidara merangkul Ino

"D-dei… Mereka…" Ino masih gemetar di pelukan Deidara

"Sshh… tenanglah…" Deidara menepuk-nepuk punggung saudari kembarnya dengan lembut

.

~oOo~

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo_

_Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara_

_Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite_

.

"_Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"_

"_Kore o kite sugu o-nige nasai"_

"_Daijoubu, bokura wa futago da yo"_

"_Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"_

~oOo~

.

Tiba-tiba Deidara melepaskan kemeja luaran dan rompi yang dipakainya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Ino, "Ini, pakailah pakaianku,"

Setelah itu Deidara langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Ino. Ino hanya bisa melongo sambil menatap baju milik Deidara yang sudah ada di tangannya. "T-tapi, Dei, kau pakai apa?"

"Kita tukar pakaian," Ino mengangguk dan dengan segera melepaskan gaunnya, lalu menyerahkan gaun itu pada Deidara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sudah bertukar pakaian. Ino menggunakan kemeja, rompi, dan celana panjang lusuh milik Deidara dan mengikat rambutnya ke atas, sedangkan Deidara menggunakan gaun terusan Ino dan mahkota emasnya, juga menggerai rambut pirangnya sehingga menyerupai Ino. Ino memandangnya lekat-lekat. Deidara mengambil sebuah ubah berwarna cokelat tua dan jam saku tuanya, setelah itu diberikannya pada Ino.

"Sekarang cepatlah kabur dari sini."

"T-tapi Dei! B-bagaimana kalau mereka sadar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan kembar, mereka pasti tidak akan sadar." Deidara tersenyum tulus. Ino tertegun melihatnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu digedor dari luar. Rupanya para pemberontak telah sampai di depan pintu ruang singgasana. Dengan cepat Deidara mendorong Ino ke sebuah pintu dan menutup pintu itu.

.

~oOo~

_Boku wa oujo, kimi wa toubousha_

_Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_

_Kimi o aku dato iu no naraba_

_Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru_

~oOo~

.

Bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu itu, pemimpin para pemberontak sudah memasuki ruang singgasana dan mulai berjalan ke arah Deidara.

"Rupanya ini dia Putri Ino berhati busuk yang kita puja-puja," ejek Tenten. Deidara memerhatikan wanita muda yang berdiri di depannya itu. Rambut cokelatnya bermodel cepol dua, matanya yang cokelat menyiratkan kebencian, baju zirahnya yang berwarnya merah rubi terlihat masih bagus, dan pedang yang bertengger di tangannya terlihat sangat tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Sepertinya dia ketakutan karena ditinggal para pelayan setianya!" tambah Sasuke. Pemuda racen ini menggunakan baju zirah berwarna biru tua, pedangnya berkilat tajam, tak lupa dikenakannya syal biru tua kesayangannya.

Deidara tidak membalas kata-kata mereka dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa-apan kau ini? Bisa-bisanya menunduk! Bersikaplah sopan sebagai seorang putri!" hardik Tenten sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Deidara. Deidara sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum?" seru Sasuke. "Ayo kita bawa dia ke penjara!" imbuhnya pada para pemberontak. Terdengar seruan-seruan setuju dari para pemberontak itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, Deidara sudah mendekam di salah satu sel penjara bawah tanah di istana Yellow Kingdom.

.

~oOo~

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Akugyaku hidou no oukaku ni_

_Chouten ni kunrinshiteta_

_Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai_

~oOo~

.

Alih-alih merasa menyesal, Deidara malah merasa senang. Dia senang karena telah menolong saudari kembarnya, meskipun nyawanya sendiri sebagai tebusan.

Saat Deidara sedang memikirkan nasib Ino, tiba-tiba Tenten dan Sasuke datang ke sel Deidara. "Hari hukumanmu sudah ditetapkan." kata Sasuke dingin. Deidara mengengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Besok, pukul 3 sore." tambah Tenten

Mereka berdua menatap Deidara untuk melihat reaksinya. Tapi karena tak melihat reaksi apapun dari Deidara, Tenten dan Sasuke pun pergi.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Deidara tersenyum, "Sudah ditentukan ya…"

Malam itu Deidara tak henti-hentinya memikirkan nasib dan keadaan saudari kembarnya tercinta, Ino. Meskipun tertidur, Ino selalu muncul di mimpinya. Satu-satunya hal yang muncul selain Ino adalah wajah sedih Sakura. Kedua hal itu terus membuat Deidara tak bisa tertidur nyenyak, sampai akhirnya Deidara bisa tertidur lelap tanpa mimpi.

.

~oOo~

_Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite_

_Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru_

_Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurazu_

_Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu_

~oOo~

.

Lonceng telah bertentang untuk ketiga kalinya, menandakan datangnya pukul tiga sore. Deidara telah bersiap untuk menyongsong kematiannya. Semua orang yang menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir kematian Deidara bersorak sorai dan bergembira, namun ada satu orang yang hanya diam dan menatap sosok berambut pirang yang didakwa sebagai Putri Ino. Ya, dialah Ino yang asli dalam pakaian Deidara. Ino ingin menyaksikan Deidara untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi ada sebagian hatinya yang menangis meraung-raung saat mengetahui akan melihat Deidara mati karena dirinya. Tapi Ino hanya menatap kembarannya itu dalam diam. Sedangkan tangannya sedang mencengkram jam saku pemberian Deidara erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Deidara berjalan ke tempatnya akan melaksanakan hukuman pancung. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah para penduduk yang berkumpul di sana. Deidara sedikit tertegun mendapati sosok berambut pirang yang dikenalnya, Ino. Deidara tersenyum tulus pada saudari kembarnya.

.

"Seandainya kita bisa terlahir kembali, aku ingin saat itu kita bisa bermain kembali…"

.

Sesaat setelah Deidara mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, nyawanya meninggalkan tubuhnya. Kerumunan orang bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk tangan, sedangkan Ino, hanya berdiri mematung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia sempat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Deidara, dan itulah yang justru membuat hatinya hancur.

Dia berlari menjauhi kerumunan orang itu. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terjatuh, jam saku pemberian terakhir dari Deidara meluncur dengan mulus dari genggaman tangannya. Saat Ino hendak bangkit, sebuah tangan terulur untuk membantunya. Ino menegadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pemilik tangan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa tangan itu adalah milik Pangeran Sasuke.

"Apa jam ini milikmu?" tanya sebuah suara

Dengan cepat Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya Tenten sedang mengulurkan jam saku tuanya. Ino mengangguk cepat dan mengambil jam itu dari tangan Tenten, lalu gadis pirang dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung itu. Tapi Ino tak berhenti.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah pantai. Suara ombak yang memukul batu karang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Dia menatap jam saku tua pemberian Deidara dan melangkah ke air. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, lalu tersenyum simpul.

.

~oOo~

_Moshi mo umarekawaru naraba_

_Sono toki wa mada asonde ne_

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

.

**THE END **or** TO BE CONTINUED?**

**.**

Waaaaaaahh… akhirnya fic (atau mungkin chapter) ini selesai jugaaa! Ancur ya? Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Kacau ya? Gomen ne… Saku emang masih pemula kok -_-v

Jujur aja Saku dapet ide buat nulis fic ini secara ga sengaja. *curhat MODE: ON*

Waktu itu Saku tuh lagi dengerin lagu Aku no Meshitsukai sambil liat videonya, terus waktu yang kesekian kalinya diulang, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran kalo warna rambut Ino tuh mirip sama Rin. Ya udah langsung Saku coba ketik ficnya. Tapi awalnya yang jadi Lennya tuh Naruto, bukan Deidara. Tapi lama-lama kalau Saku pikir Ino dan Naruto tuh ga terlalu mirip (miripnya cuma di bagian warna rambut sama warna mata doang). Jadi Saku coba cari tokoh Naruto yang mirip sama Ino, tapi ga ketemu (waktu itu sama sekali ga kepikiran Deidara). Terus waktu Saku lagi milih-milih tokoh buat Kaito, tiba-tiba kepikiran Sasori, terus Saku pikir _'Sasori mah merah! Bukan biru!'_. Tiba-tiba Saku keingetan Deidara, udah gitu dengan begonya Saku nulisin Deidara sebagai Kaito. Tapi tiba-tiba Saku inget kalau Deidara itu cowo dan mirip sama Ino. DAN AKHIRNYA TERPILIHLAH DEIDARA SEBAGAI LEN! :D

Saku juga mau minta maaf… Sebenernya di lagunya kan yang harusnya di sukai Len itu Miku yang punya rambut hijau (makanya di lagunya disebut 'midori no ano ko') tapi di sini Mikunya malah jadi Sakura yang warna rambutnya pink… -_-

Oke, Saku rasa bacotan Saku udah (lebih dari) cukup. Jadi… REVIEW YAAAA! :D


	2. Midori no Musume: Introduction

Summary: Cerita Aku no Meshitsukai series alias Servant of Evilnya Vocaloid, tapi dijadiin versi Naruto. Sakura's point of view.

Disclaimer: Naruto sama Vocaloidnya udah jelas bukan punya Saku!

.

Murasaki Sakura Presents:

_**MIDORI NO MUSUME: INTRODUCTION**_

.

.

~oOo~

.

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Bouryaku uzumaki kuni no naka_

_Heion no kachi wo shiru wa_

_Sunda ryokuhatsu no machi musume_

.

~oOo~

.

Green Kingdom terletak di sebelah Blue Kingdom. Meskipun kecil, Green Kingdom adalah tempat yang sangat makmur dan tentram. Dipimpin oleh seorang raja muda yang bijak, namun kondisi kesehatannya buruk. Raja muda itu bernama Kakashi. Karena kesehatannya yang sering kali memburuk, Kakashi memimpin Green Kingdom dengan bantuan keponakannya, Sakura, dan orang kepercayaannya, Iruka.

Green Kingdom memiliki hubungan cukup baik dengan Blue Kingdom. Namun pemimpin Green Kingdom dan Blue Kingdom jarang sekali bertemu. Kakashi pun sepertinya tak memedulikan tentang pertemuan, toh tubuhnya yang lemah memang tidak mengijinkannya. Sedangkan Iruka dan Sakura sudah merasa puas asalkan kerajaan kecil mereka aman dari bahaya peperangan.

.

.

Putri Sakura saat ini berumur 15 tahun. Empat belas tahun yang lalu, Sakura dipungut oleh Kakashi. Kakashi menemukannya menangis di dalam sebuah keranjang di Red Kingdom. Lalu karena merasa kesepian karena tak memiliki seorang anak pun, Kakshi lalu menjadikan Sakura keponakan angkatnya.

Sakura adalah anak yang baik hati dan penyayang. Rambutnya berwarna pink dan kulitnya seputih porselen. Matanya yang sewarna dengan batu emerald selalu memancarkan kasih sayang dan keceriaan. Bibirnya pun tak pernah lelah untuk menyunggingkan senyum sehangat mentari. Meskipun umurnya baru 15 tahun, Sakura tergolong gadis yang cerdas dan cepat dalam mengambil keputusan. Karena kedua hal itulah Kakashi memercayainya untuk membantu Iruka dan dirinya memimpin Green Kingdom. Selain itu, sifat dan kepribadiannya yang terkenal cerdas dan baik hati membuatnya dihormati di kalangannya, meskipun tak banyak penduduk Green Kingdom yang mengetahui wajahnya.

.

~oOo~

.

_Nozomare umareta kono inoshi_

_Heiwa no tame to ii kikase_

_Owari no tame ni enjiteru_

_Boukoku no tame no sujigaki wo_

.

~oOo~

.

Sejak dulu putri Sakura memang cerdas, sampai-sampai sering kali Iruka dan pamannya kewalahan karena aksinya kabur dari Istana. Sakura kecil memang sering pergi jalan-jalan keluar Istana tanpa pengawal. "Untuk melihat kerajaannya tercinta," itulah alasannya saat ia ditanya oleh Iruka dan pamannya.

Sampai suatu hari Kakashi kewalahan dengan kelakuan Sakura yang sering bolak-balik keluar-masuk Istana tanpa pengawalan. Dan di ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-12, Kakashi memberinya sebuah pondok sederhana di sebuah desa kecil di dekat Istana yang bisa ditempatinya—tentu saja dengan beberapa orang pelayan. Sakura yang mengetahui hal ini sangat senang, karena akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari Istana semaunya.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Sakura telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri dan baik hati. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan pelayan pribadinya, Matsuri, di pondok pemberian Kakashi, karena para pelayang yang lain lebih memilih untuk bekerja di Istana

Sakura juga tak pernah lupa pada pamannya tercinta, setiap minggu dia selalu mengunjungi pamannya itu. Namun keadaan Kakashi semakin hari semakin memburuk, dokter kerajaan pun tak bisa menyembuhkannya sepenuhnya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap menyayangi pamannya dan setia mengunjunginya.

"Paman Kakashi! Selamat siang," sapa Sakura riang sambil membuka pintu kamar Kakashi yang bernuansa hijau

"Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum dan menghampiri pamannya

"Sakura bawa buah pir kesukaan paman." Sakura menunjukkan keranjang berisi beberapa buah pir hijau yang masih segar

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Sakura." Kakashi membetulkan posisinya dan tersenyum lemah

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Paman kan sama sekali tidak merepotkanku."

Kakashi menyibak selimutnya yang sewarna dengan daun pohon cemara.

"Paman mau apa? Biar Sakura yang ambilkan," tanya Sakura dengan cemas

"Hanya mau minum," jawab laki-laki berambut silver itu. Setelah mendengarnya, Sakura langsung mengambilkan gelas yang berada di atas meja kecil. "Ini,"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan meneguk air dari gelas itu dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai, dia memberikan gelas itu pada Sakura, dan Sakura menyimpannya kembali di tempat semula. Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang bersprei hijau lembut dengan bantuan Sakura. Lalu Sakura menyelimutinya lagi.

"Tidak usah," Kakashi membuka selimutnya lagi sampai sepinggangnya

"Tapi nanti paman tambah sakit." kata Sakura

"Paman tidak apa-apa kok," kata Kakashi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Pakai selimut di siang hari membuatku kepanasan." imbuhnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kabarmu, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi memulai topik baru

"Sangat baik. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sedang senang berjalan-jalan di hutan dekat pondok yang paman berikan padaku itu." jawab Sakura riang

"Benarkah? Katakan, apa hutannya indah?"

"Ya, sangat indah! Di sana ada banyak hewan-hewan lucu serta bunga-bunga indah. Tapi yang paling Sakura suka adalah pohon besar yang ada di sana. Sepertinya usianya sudah ratusan tahun, habisnya ukurannya benar-benar besar!" jelas Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar

"Wah… Sepertinya sangat bagus, paman jadi ingin ke sana." kata Kakashi

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi nanti, kalau paman sudah sembuh!" kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Hahahahaha…" Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan keponakan angkatnya itu

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk, "Yang Mulia, ini saya, Iruka,"

Sakura memandang Kakashi, lalu Kakashi mengangguk. "Masuklah,"

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang diikat tinggi seperti nanas dan memiliki bekas luka yang melintang di hidungnya memasuki ruang tidur Kakashi. Jasnya yang berwarna hitam sangat serasi dengan dasi hijau tuanya dan rompi cokelatnya. Di dadanya tersemat sebuah bros perak imitasi dengan motif burung dan bunga lili. Dengan langkah tenang, pemuda bernama Iruka itu menghampiri Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Saatnya makan siang, Nona." katanya sambil memandang Sakura, "Anda ingin makan di ruang makan atau di sini?" tambahnya

"Bawa saja ke sini. Aku ingin makan dengan paman." jawab Sakura

"Baik," Iruka membungkuk, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar Kakashi.

.

~oOo~

"_Aa… gomenasai…"_

.

_Ao no ouji ga oshinobi de_

_Kono machi e to kuru naraba_

_Guuzen yosooi chikazuite_

_Kokoro ni mo nai egao_

.

"_Ara, hajimemashite?"_

.

~oOo~

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan utama di Green Kingdom. Gadis bermata emerald itu tengah asyik melihat-lihat aksesori yang dijual di pinggir jalan. "Gelang ini benar-benar indah." katanya mengambil sebuah gelang dari untaian kerang.

"Pilihan yang bagus nona. Gelang itu memang sangat pantas untuk nona," kata si pedagang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar, menampakkan giginya yang bersinar

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura senang

"Ya! Tentu saja. Gelang ini sangat cocok untuk gadis secantik Anda!" si pedagang menggaruk rambut bermodel bobnya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beli ini," kata Sakura, lalu menyerahkan uangnya

"Terima kasih, Nona!" si pedagang kembali tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi bersinarnya untuk kedua kali. Sakura membalas senyumannya dan pergi meninggalkan pedagang itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memandangi gelang di tangannya dan sedikit bersenandung. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras. "Aduh!"

"Maaf!" kata Sakura spontan. Orang yang ditabrak Sakura menoleh kearahnya. Sakura menatapnya. Laki-laki berambut biru tua bermodel emo dengan mata onyx dan kulit putih. Dia mengenakan pakaian putih dengan ornamen-ornamen biru tua dan syal biru tua yang senada. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura balik.

"Aaa… Maafkan aku… Aku tidak sengaja."

"Bukan masalah,"

"Umm…" Sakura mengangguk. Saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan pemuda itu mencegahnya.

"Eeeeh? A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura gugup

"Namamu." kata pemuda itu. Sakura menatapnya bingung

"Siapa?" sambung si pemuda

"Sakura." jawab Sakura singkat

"Nama yang indah," puji si pemuda. "Aku Sasuke,"

"Eeeeh… Salam kenal…" kata Sakura dengan senyumnya. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum menghilang di balik orang-orang yang memadati jalan utana Green Kingdom. Sakura menatap ke tempat pemuda misterius tadi dengan pandangan aneh, _'Jarang sekali ada pemuda se'biru' itu di Green Kingdom' _pikir gadis bermata emerald itu.

.

~oOo~

.

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_

_Tsukurareta irodori de_

_Mawari aware na yabou e no_

_Aa ishizue tonari kuchite yuku_

.

~oOo~

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sakura sedang memetik bunga di pinggir hutan yang ada di dekat Istana. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat keranjang berisi beberapa buah pir dan strawberry. Saat itulah dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo berwarna biru tua berjalan di jalan setapak. _'Bukankah itu pemuda bernama Sasuke yang waktu itu?'_ kata Sakura dalam hati. Namun, karena tidak merasa yakin akan pendapatnya, Sakura tidak memedulikan pemuda berambut emo itu dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya sambil bersenandung.

_PLOK_

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Gadis itupun menoleh dengan spontan. Didapatinya pemuda misterius bernama Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata onyxnya yang gelap. Sakura membalas tatapannya dengan takut.

"Kau Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk

"Sasuke?" tanyanya ragu. Pemuda berambut emo itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Senangnya kau masih mengingatku," Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke dan kembali memetik beberapa tangkai bunga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kuajukan terlebih dahulu padamu," sahut Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepalanya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Karena kau pasti bukan penduduk Green Kingdom kan?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke hanya sedikit menyeringai

"Kau benar. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Melihat penampilanmu pun langsung ketahuan kan? Tidak ada orang yang se'biru' kau di Green Kingdom. Jadi kurasa kau berasal dari Blue Kingdom," tutur Sakura

"Hahaha… kau benar. Aku memang berasal dari Blue Kingdom, tepatnya aku adalah pangeran Blue Kingdom."

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" potong Sakura cepat

"Hanya ingin berkunjung ke kerajaan tetangga. Kudengar akhir-akhir ini Raja Kakashi dalam kondisi tidak baik. Tapi aku sempat menjenguknya." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya

"Aku sedang memetik bunga, untuk pamanku." kata Sakura

"Hn," Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria sambil memerhatikan Sakura

"Pamanku badannya lemah. Beberapa tahun yang lalu paman terkena penyakit hepatitis, sekarang sudah sampai stadium B. Selain itu penyakit jantungnya memperparah keadaan. Dokter bilang kemungkinan sembuhnya sudah tidak ada." jelas Sakura panjang lebar dengan lirih

"Begitu ya…" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tapi aku sangat sayang sama paman. Hari ini aku membawakannya buah pir kesukaannya dan strawberry yang baik untuk flu-nya."

"Flu? Pamanmu kena flu juga?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil mengangkat alisnya. Sekarang dia merasa penasaran dengan laki-laki yang diceritakan Sakura yang adalah pamannya.

"Ya, baru tiga hari yang lalu, makanya hari ini aku belikan strawberry. Paman juga sedikit demam sih…" kata Sakura

"Hn… Boleh aku ikut menjenguknya? Aku jadi penasaran dengan pamanmu." tanya Sasuke

"Tentu! Ayo!" ajak Sakura dengan bersemangat

.

.

Sasuke merasa sangat bingung saat dirinya dan Sakura memasuki gerbang Istana Green Kingdom. _'Apakah paman Sakura bekerja di Istana?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Karena takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura, dia mengunci mulutnya dan membiarkan pertanyaan itu disimpannya dalam hati. Sakura yang tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke terus melangkah di depan Sasuke, memimpin jalan mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Sasuke melewati lorong-lorong Istana Green Kingdom yang dicat sewarna dengan batu emerald. Karpet yang dihamparkan tidak sampai menutupi seluruh lantai lorong itu. Karpet itu terbuat dari beludru dengan warna turquoise lembut, sedang lantainya terbuat dari batu marmer berwarna putih. Lukisan-lukisan bertema tumbuhan dan hewan, beberapa foto, lampu dinding, dan kain dengan berbagai ukuran dan lambang menghiasi dinding lorong yang teduh itu. Kusen jendela-jendela di lorong itu dicat putih, sehingga menambah suasana tenang di sana. Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke semakin bingung saat mereka berdua sampai di sebuah pintu besar. Sakura mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali.

_TOK_

_TOK_

_TOK_

Ketukannya lambat, tapi cukup nyaring. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah jawaban dari sang penghuni kamar, "Siapa?"

"Ini Sakura,"

"Masuklah," sahut seseorang dengan suara berat dari balik pintu. Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Menampakkan kamar bernuansa hijau yang sangat besar dan rapi. Karpet beludrunya berwarna sehijau daun pohon cemara, dindingnya dicat dengan warna hijau laut, furnitur kayunya dicat warna putih bersih. Di sudut kamar terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan langit biru dan awan putih yang tipis.

Sakura menghampiri seseorang yang terbaring di kasur. Orang itu—atau laki-laki itu menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya. Sekilas Sasuke dapat melihat rambut berwarna silver yang menyembul dari balik selimutnya.

"Paman… Sakura bawa pir kesukaan paman dan strawberry. Kata Matsuri strawberry bagus untuk orang yang flu. Oh! Sakura juga memetik bunga tadi!" kata Sakura penuh semangat. Sasuke hanya memerhatikan Sakura dari belakang.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi paman merepotkanmu. Maaf ya," laki-laki yang terbaring itu berkata dengan suara parau dari balik selimutnya

"Hahaha sama sekali tidak kok! Paman tidak usah merasa seperti itu." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahku, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura bawa seseorang yang ingin ketemu paman loh! Katanya dia mau menjenguk paman," tambah Sakura

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah hingga dirinya kini ada di sebelah Sakura. Laki-laki berambut silver itu menyibak selimutnya dan menampakkan wajah yang cukup familier di mata onyx Sasuke.

"Paman Kakashi?" seru Sasuke kaget

"Kau… Anak Fugaku… Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan suara parau

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berdiri santai di sebelahnya

"Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi pamanmu adalah Raja Kakashi?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Kan kau yang bilang kalau kau mau menjenguk Paman Kakashi, lagi pula kau bilang kau penasaran dengan pamanku. Jadi kau kubawa ke sini." jawab Sakura

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria

"Ehm, jadi kau ke sini untuk menjengukku, Sasuke?" Kakashi tiba-tiba membuka topik baru. Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Ah, begitu… Katakan, bagaimana kabar kakekmu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyibak selimutnya sampai sepinggang

"Dia baik-baik saja." jawab Sasuke datar

"Kakek?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi bergantian

"Kakekku, Madara. Meskipun sudah sangat tua, entah kenapa masih sangat sehat." sahut Sasuke

"Oooh…"

Setelah itu mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai topik sampai malam.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke kembali ke Blue Kingdom. Sakura pun berniat kembali ke pondok pemberian Kakashi, tapi ia tak tega melihat paman kesayangannya itu terbaring sakit. Maka gadis berambut pink itu memutuskan akan tetap tinggal di Istana sampai demam dan flu pamannya sembuh.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih lima hari merawat pamannya, akhirnya Sakura bisa sedikit bernafas lega, karena flu dan demam pamannya sudah sembuh. Pamannya pun terlihat sedikit lebih segar. Maka Sakura memutuskan akan memberitahu Sasuke atas kesembuhan pamannya.

.

Siang harinya, Sakura menunggangi kuda cokelat muda ke Blue Kingdom yang terletak di sebelah Green Kingdom. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai Blue Kingdom memang tidak lama, mungkin hanya dua atau tiga jam mengendarai kuda. Maka saat matahari sudah condong ke barat, Sakura sudah sampai di Istana Blue Kingdom.

Sakura sedang mengamati interior ruang kerja Sasuke yang serba biru saat seorang pelayan berambut orange masuk. "Tuan Sasuke akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Mohon maaf karena membuat Anda menunggu," wanita muda itu membungkuk

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok." kata Sakura santai. Pelayan muda itu keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke dan menutup pintunya.

Sakura kembali mengamati ruangan itu. Hanya ada satu kata yang muncul di kepala Sakura saat gadis itu pertama masuk ke ruang keja Sasuke, _BIRU_. Ya, hampir semua barang yang ada di sana berwarna biru, mulai dari karpet, dinding, hiasan dinding, lampu dinding, dan alat tulis.

Karpet beludrunya sewarna dengan laut, dindingnya dicat dengan warna biru langit, sofa dan kursi yang ada di sana sewarna dengan rambut Sasuke, tiga buah lukisan tertempel di dinding, satu lukisan bergambar empat ekor burung camar yang memandang laut dari atas karang, satu lukisan dengan gambar Istana Blue Kingdom dengan latar belakang langit sore, dan satu lagi lukisan abstrak dengan berbagai warna. _'Birunya benar-benar seperti pemilik ruangan ini…'_ pikir Sakura sambil sedikit terkikik.

Sakura melangkah ke meja kerja Sasuke, dan mendapati ada lima buah figura kecil yang berisi foto. Foto pertama adalah foto empat orang—lelaki paruh baya, wanita paruh baya berambut panjang, remaja yang memiliki kerutan di kedua sisi pipinya dan sangat mirip Sasuke, yang terakhir anak laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah Sasuke. Foto kedua adalah foto dua orang—Sasuke dan remaja yang di pipinya ada kerutan. Foto ketiga juga foto dua orang—lelaki paruh baya bersama dengan wanita paruh baya berambut panjang. Foto keempat adalah foto tiga orang—remaja yang di pipinya ada kerutan, Sasuke, dan wanita paruh baya berambut panjang. Terakhir foto kelima adalah foto tiga orang—Sasuke, seorang kakek-kakek berambut rancung, dan remaja yang di pipinya ada kerutan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Sakura dengan cepat langsung duduk di sofa dan memainkan jarinya. Sakura menoleh kea rah pintu, mendapati Sasuke sedang menutup pintu itu di belakagnya. Pemuda berambut emo itu berjalan ke meja kerjanya, lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, Paman Kakashi sudah sembuh." Sakura menatap Sasuke

"Hn…"

"Mungkin kau ingin menemuinya?" tanya Sakura

"Mungkin…" kata Sasuke menerawang

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku… pulang dulu." Sakura membungkuk dan segera berdiri dari sofa yang nyaman itu.

"Sakura, tunggu dulu,"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Sasuke. Sakura menatap onyx hitamnya, _'Dia gugup?'_ batin Sakura

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Apa… kau… percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu merah

"Eeeh? A-apa?" Sakura sangat kaget karena pertanyaan Sasuke

"Ya, apakah kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?" ulang Sasuke

"Mungkin…" kata Sakura ragu-ragu, "Ya, aku percaya," tambah gadis itu cepat

"Baguslah," Sasuke membuang nafas lega

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sakura

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"A-apa?" Sakura tidak percaya pada pendengarannya

"Yah, sejak kau menabrakku waktu itu, kurasa aku menyukaimu." Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura

"Ah… Aku… kurasa… aku juga," kata Sakura dengan pelan

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke bersemangat. Sakura mengangguk

"Terima kasih, Sakura…" Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO MIDORI NO MUSUME: TRAGEDY**

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga… *long sigh* Chapter kali ini tuh ceritanya dari Sakura's point of view, jadi ceritanya tentang Green Kingdom. Gomen ne… Padahal judulnya aja Midori no Musume, tapi yang jadi 'Midori no Musume'nya malah Sakura… Gomen ne… T^T

Aaaaah…. Saku emang aneh, gaje, ga becus bikin fic, dan kacau. Tapi Saku mau bilang 2 hal..

1. "MAKASIIIIIIIIIIIH" sama orang-orang yang udah mau baca fic aneh ini, juga sama orang-orang yang review.

2. "MAAAAAAAAAF" karena banyak kesalah dan kekurangan! Saku masih newbie nih, jadi pastinya masih belajar dan masih punya banyak kekurangan. Saku janji Saku bakal lebih banyak belajar sama Author lain yang lebih senior.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini balesan reviewnya…

**Deidara' Katsu-himeUn** – Makasih… Hiyaaaaa maaf… Saku ga maksud bikin Deidara pake baju se'lusuh' itu. Maksud Saku tuh Deidaranya pake baju sederhana aja, kalau soal gaun… yah, Saku juga sebenernya ga enak nulisin gitu, tapi apa boleh buat…

**Deidei Rinnepero – **Iya, ortunya Deidara sama Ino udah meninggal ceritanya (maaf Saku ga nulisin tentang itu). Maaf juga buat yang adegan hukumannya… Saku ga bisa nulisin detail, soalnya kasian ngebayangin Deidara kaya gitu.

**It'sMeRyuki – **Waaaaa… Makasiiiih….

**Akasuna no NiraDei Un **– Makasiih…. Tapi sebenernya ini dari salah satu lagunya vocaloid (kaya yang udah Saku tulis di Summary) judul lagunya Aku no Meshitsukai.


	3. Midori no Musume: Tragedy

Summary: Cerita Aku no Meshitsukai series alias Servant of Evilnya Vocaloid, tapi dijadiin versi Naruto. Sakura's point of view.

Disclaimer: Naruto sama Vocaloidnya udah jelas bukan punya Saku!

.

Murasaki Sakura Presents:

_**MIDORI NO MUSUME: TRAGEDY**_

.

* * *

.

~oOo~

.

_Machinaka deatta meshitsukai_

_Jinchou wo fukumu sono egao_

_Setsuna ni ikiru mono doushi_

_Shizuka ni kokoro ga hikareau_

.

~oOo~

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura dan Sasuke semakin sering bertemu. Kadang Sasuke yang berkunjung ke Green Kingdom, kadang Sakura yang berkunjung ke Blue Kingdom. Tapi justru karena itulah Sakura justru bertemu dengan seseorang.

.

.

Hari itu matahari bersinar cerah awan pun tak begitu banyak, tapi tidak cukup cerah untuk membuat para penduduk Blue Kingdom menghentikan aktifitasnya. Angin yang berhembus pun cukup besar, sehingga membawa kesegaran tersendiri dibalik cerahnya sinar matahari.

Sakura hendak mengunjungi Sasuke saat itu. Dia sedang berjalan di jalan menuju Istana. Angin berhembus sangat kencang, hingga gadis itu harus menahan rok hijaunya agar tidak tertiup angin. Sakuramelayangkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya celingukan mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah topi berwarna cokelat jatuh di atas kakinya. _'Mungkin ini milik anak itu,'_

Sakura menghampiri anak itu, "Hei, apa ini milikmu?"

"Ah, terima kasih! Dari mana kau bisa tahu ini milikku?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu

"Kalau kuperhatikan dari tadi, kau ini seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba topi ini jatuh di kakiku. Jadi kupikir ini milikmu." jelas Sakura, ditatapnya mata anak laki-laki itu, _'Biru seperti langit. Benar-benar mata yang indah…'_

"Hahaha i-iya, ini memang topiku." anak laki-laki itu berkata dengan gugup sebelum memakai topinya kembali

"Kalau begitu lain kali hati-hati ya!" kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan lalu mulai berjalan kembali

"T-tunggu! Siapa namamu?" seru anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu

"Aku? Namaku Sakura," gadis Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya singkat sebelum berjalan lagi

"Aku Deidara." anak laki-laki pirang bernama Deidara itu berkata. Sakura melihatnya sekilas dan tersenyum, senyum yang tulus.

.

~oOo~

.

_Hajimete hohoemu kokoro kara_

_Subete sujigaki ni nai kotoba_

_Tagai no tachiba shitta toki_

_Zetsubou suru no wa nani byou ato?_

.

~oOo~

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak laki-laki pirang bernama Deidara yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. _'Kurasa dia orang yang baik,'_ batin Sakura. Semakin lama Sakura semakin larut dalam pikirannya, wajahnya pun memerah. _'Kok wajahku jadi panas sih?'_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat janjinya dengan Sasuke, _'Ya ampun! Aku harus pergi ke Blue Kingdom hari ini! Hampir saja aku lupa!'_ seru Sakura dalam hati. Setelah itu dia melesat ke kamar mandi, dan beberapa menit kemudian gadis berambut pink itu sudah berkuda menuju Blue Kingdom.

.

.

Gadis asal Green Kingdom itu tak langsung menuju Blue Kingdom, melainkan berkuda ke arah hutan yang ada di perbatasan Green Kingdom dan Blue Kingdom. Gadis itu memacu kudanya dengan cepat, meninggalkan debu yang beterbangan di belakangnya. Sakura tidak memedulikan angin yang membuat rambut indahnya jadi kusut serta membuat baju terusan hijaunya terkibar. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke sebuah desa kecil di tengah hutan itu.

Berapa buah pondok kecil beratap rendah berdiri di kedalaman hutan itu. Temboknya ada yang terbuat dari bata dan ada juga yang terbuat dari kayu, sedangkan atapnya terbuat dari kayu. Petak-petak bunga menghiasi halaman-halaman kecil setiap pondok, ada yang ditanami bunga lili putih, bunga anggrek, bunga mawar, begonia berwana pink, atau bunga tulip beraneka warna.

Sakura memelankan laju kudanya dan berkuda ke arah sebuah pondok yang terletak di paling ujung. Pagar kayunya yang rendah dicat putih, petak-petak bunganya ditanami bunga mawar putih dan lavender. Temboknya yang terbuat dari bata dicat putih dan sudah dijalari oleh tanaman rambat di beberapa tempat, kusen jendela-jendela kecilnya pun dicat sewarna dengan pagar dan dindingnya, atapnya yang rendah dinaungi oleh sebatang pohon pinus, menambah kesan teduh darirumah itu. Jalan setapak dari batuan menyambut Sakura yang baru turun dari kudanya. Lalu dengan langkah cepat Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu yang juga dicat putih.

Diketuknya pintu itu. "Siapa?" tanya sebuah suara lembut dari dalam pondok

"Ini aku, Sakura," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan itu

Tak lama kemudian pintu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampakkan gadis anggun berambut indigo. Mata lavendernya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan senang dan bibir mungilnya pun melengkung membuat senyuman manis. Baju yang dipakainya sangat sederhana, hanya sebuah blus yang sewarna dengan matanya dan rok cokelat di bawah lutut serta sebuah celemek putih berenda.

"Masuklah Sakura, aku sedang membuat makan siang," gadis itu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Sakura membalas senyuman gadis bernama Hinata itu

Hinata mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hijau cerah, "Sebentar, kuambikan minum dulu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Hinata. Aku tidak akan lama-lama di sini." cegah Sakura

"Oh begitu," kata Hinata pelan sebelum duduk di sebuah kursi, "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu saja. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak apa-apa. Karena terakhir kali kita bertemu kau cukup terluka kan?"

"Aaa… A-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sakura tidak usah khawatir." pipi Hinata yang seputih susu mulai dihiasi warna kemerahan

"Baguslah… Aku benar-benar khawatir. Kau kan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri." Sakura menghela nafas lega

"A-aku juga sudah menganggap Sakura seperti kakakku sendiri… Eee sejak hari itu…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap gadis indigo yang sifatnya penggugup itu.

"Terima kasih ya untuk yang waktu itu," kata Sakura

"T-tidak masalah kok. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mau jadi temanku…" bisik Hinata

"Hahahaha jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Sakura kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya pada sang gadis indigo dan Hinata pun membalas senyum Sakura.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Blue kingdom.

.

.

Sakura tengah berdesakan dengan penduduk Blue Kingdom di jalan utama saat itu. Teriknya matahari tidak menghalangi para penduduk Blue Kingdom untuk tetap bekerja di luar, meskipun memang ada juga yang ingin berteduh dari matahari di tempat-tempat teduh. Gadis berambut pink itu cukup kesulitan bergerak karena banyaknya orang saat itu. Ditambah lagi hawa panas dari sang surya yang membuatnya semakin tak sabar.

Sakura masih berusaha menerobos lautan orang yang membanjiri jalan itu. _'Kenapa sih jalan utama Blue Kingdom selalu penuh sesak?'_ batinnya kesal.

Seseorang mendaratnya tepukan lembut di bahu Sakura. Dengan otomatis gadis bermata emerald itu menoleh dan mendapati onyx hitam sedang menatapnya. Sakura berusaha tersenyum pada sang pemilik onyx, tapi entah kenapa itu jadi sangat sulit buatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sang pemilik onyx

"Bukankah kita ada janji bertemu?" Sakura betanya balik

"Ah, benar," Sasuke tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak pemuda berambut emo itu

"T-tunggu dulu! Akh, baju yang benar-benar merepotkan!" keluh Sakura sambil merapikan baju terusan berwarna hijau yang dikenakannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya, Sakura yang bingung hanya menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, supaya tidak terpisah," kata Sasuke. Dengan ragu Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan berusaha tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Sasuke membalas senyumnya, dan mereka pun berjalan ke Istana Blue Kingdom sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tanpa disadarinya ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dan Sasuke di balik keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangannya ke Blue Kingdom, Sakura semakin memikirkan Deidara dan semakin menyadari bahwa dia mulai menyukai anak laki-laki bermata sapphire itu. Gadis itu tak jarang menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan Deidara. Sakura duduk melamun di depan jendela kamarnya yang ia buka lebar-lebar. Dagunya ditopangkan ke kedua tangannya, emeraldnya menerawang, rambut pink dan baju terusan hijaunya terkibar oleh angin yang menyapanya dari luar. Bibirnya yang mungil mengeluarkan desahan frustrasi. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu bingung, apakah ia akan memilih Sasuke atau Deidara, biru atau kuning, onyx atau sapphire.

Dia terus menatap langit yang kini memerah. Awan yang terkena cahaya matahari berubah warna menjadi kekuningan, burung-burung berkicau dan bergaok sambil terbang kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing, angin berhembus lembut. Sakura memejamkan emeraldnya dan berpikir semakin keras. Didengarkannya desiran angin yang berhembus, berharap sang angin akan membisikkan jawabannya. Tapi jawaban dari sang angin tak juga didapatkannya, maka gadis itu harus kembali berpikir. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kurasa aku lebih menyukai Deidara," ucap gadis bermata emerald itu lirih, "Maaf Sasuke, kurasa aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya berbohong pada diriku sendiri." sambungnya menerawang

Ketukan cepat di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, "Nona, Raja Kakashi sedang dalam kondisi kritis!" seru suara dari balik pintu dengan nada terburu-buru. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai suara Iruka. Perkataan Iruka sukses membuatnya berlari ke pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak, nona. Sekarang ikut saya," kata laki-laki berambut nanas itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah cepat Iruka.

.

Dua orang itu langsung menerobos pintu kamar Kakashi, dan mendapati dokter kerajaan, Tsunade sedang berusaha menolong sang Raja. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang begitu melihat keadaan pamannya. Laki-laki berambut silver itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Asisten Tsunade, Shizune, sibuk menampar pipi Kakashi dan kadang-kadang mencubit tangannya. Melihat hal itu, air mata Sakura langsung tumpah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Sakura dengan berurai air mata pada kedua paramedis tersebut. Kata-kata Sakura sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tsunade yang meletakkan tangannya di tempat jantung Kakashi berada dan Shizune yang sedang menampar pipi Kakashi langsung menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Saya sedang mengecek detak jantungnya dan melakukan pertolongan pertama," jawab Tsunade cepat

"Saya hanya membuat kesadaran Yang Mulia tidak hilang. Karena jika kesadaran Yang Mulia Hilang, itu bisa berakibat gawat," Shizune melanjutkan

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lain?" seru Sakura sambil menatap Shizune tajam

"Kalau ada, pasti sudah kami lakukan sejak tadi." Tsunade membalas seruan Sakura dengan tajam, "Shizune, coba kau cek detak jantung Yang Mulia, aku akan mengambil obat sebentar," lanjut wanita pirang itu. Dengan sigap Shizune menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kakashi dan merasakan denyut nadinya. Wanita muda berambut hitam itu terkesiap dan langsung menempelkan telinganya ke dada Kakashi.

"Detak jantungnya cukup lemah dan tidak beraturan, ini sangat gawat," Shizune berseru pada Tsunade

"Apa?" Tsunade menempelkan telinganya ke dada Kakashi

Sakura hanya menatap kedua wanita yang kini sedang sibuk menolong paman angkatnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia berlari ke arah sang paman dan mengguncang lengan pamannya. "Paman Kakashi! Paman! Sadarlah! Paman kuat! Paman pasti bisa!" Sakura berteriak.

Tangan Iruka dengan cepat menarik Sakura menjauhi pamannya. Iruka melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sakura, mencegahnya kembali berlari ke pamannya.

"Nona, saya rasa sebaiknya kita serahkan pada dokter," Iruka berusaha menenangkan sang putri

"Tidak! Paman Kakashi!" Sakura terus memberontak dan berusaha lepas dari Iruka

"Jangan, Nona!" cegah Iruka sambil berusaha menyeret Sakura ke arah pintu. Sakura terus memberontak, tapi kekuatan Iruka jauh lebih besar darinya. "Pamaaaaaaan!" teriak Sakura sebelum pintu kamar Kakashi tertutup dari dalam.

Iruka berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan memeluknya. Sakura mencengkram erat punggung Iruka dan menangis. Iruka menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dan sesekali mengusap kepala yang tertutupi rambut pink itu.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Sakura mulai tenang, air matanya pun sudah tidak mengalir sederas sebelumnya. Namun gadis bermata emerald itu masih terisak. "Tenanglah, Nona. Yang Mulia bukanlah orang yang lemah. Saya yakin Yang Mulia akan bertahan,"

Sakura mengusap air matayang masih tersisa di matanya dan mencoba tersenyum pada Iruka. "Terima kasih, Iruka,"

"Sama-sama, Nona."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kakashi dibuka. Sakura dan Iruka dengan cepat langsung menoleh. Mereka mendapati Tsunade berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah tertekuk. Kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan, dan cara berdirinya terlihat lemas.

"Apa yang terjadi pada paman?" tanya Sakura cepat

"Ah, itu…" belum sempat Tsunade menjawab, Sakura sudah berlari menerobosnya masuk ke kamar Kakashi. Iruka menatap mata cokelat terang Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu menatap mata Iruka. Iruka segera berlari ke kamar sang raja dan melihat pemandangan yang dipenuhi aura kelabu.

Sakura berlutut di samping tempat tidur sang raja, kepalanya ditundukkan. Shizune hanya menatap kedua sosok itu dengan tatapan sendu. Iruka berjalan mendekati Sakura dan terkesiap ketika melihat wajah sang raja. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda berambut silver itu sudah tak bernyawa, tapi senyum masih merekah di bibir tipisnya dan wajahnya yang putih sama sekali tak menunjukkan penderitaan. Kakashi terlihat meninggal dalam keadaan bahagia.

Tak terasa air mata mulai meleleh dari sudut mata Iruka. Lelaki berambut nanas itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Iruka menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan sungai air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Paman! Paman Kakashi! Bangun… Bangun paman! Lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" seru Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Kakashi. Gadis itu berharap semoga Kakashi langsung bangun dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut sambil mengatakan bahwa ini adalah lelucon. Namun Kakashi tak kunjung bangun.

"Paman! Bangun paman! PAMAN KAKASHIIIII!" jerit Sakura berurai air mata. Dahinya ditempelkan pada lengan dingin Kakashi. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Iruka menghampiri gadis berambut pink itu dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Sakura menangis meraung-raung tanpa mengangkat dahinya dari lengan sang paman yang telah tiada. Iruaka menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Sakura,lalu merangkul pundak Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu tak memberi respon, ia masih menangisi kepergian paman angkatnya. Akhirnya Iruka memeluk Sakura, "Sakura, tenanglah."

Sakura hanya menangis dan mempererat pelukannya pada lelaki kepercayaan pamannya. "Sakura, berhentilah menangis."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura bisa menenangkan dirinya. Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju terusannya yang berwarna hijau. Gadis itu menatap tubuh pamannya yang tak bernyawa dengan mata emeraldnya. "Lebih baik kita makamkan paman besok. Jangan biarkan ada yang tahu tentang hal ini." kata Sakura dengan suara yang kecil

"Baik," Iruka mengangguk. Lelaki itu menepuk kepala Sakura lembut dan berkata, "Saya rasa Raja Kakashi ingin melihat senyum Nona Sakura. Maka, jangan menangis."

"Ya, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk paman. Hidup dalam penderitaan pasti berat buatnya," sahut Sakura lirih. Iruka mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

.

.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang mendung di Green Kingdom. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung suasana duka yang tercipta dari kematian Sang Raja. Sebuah pemakaman didatangi oleh serombongan kecil orang yang berpakaian putih. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil membawa sekeranjang bunga atau beberapa tangkai bunga di tangan mereka. Banyak diantara mereka yang menitikkan air mata, tapi ada seorang gadis yang terlihat sama sekali tak menitikkan air mata. Mata emeraldnya hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong ke depan, bunga yang dibawanya adalah setangkai mawar putih kesukaan sang raja. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang lelaki berambut nanas dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya. Lelaki itu menggenggam setangkai bunga lili ditangannya dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sebuah lubang peristirahatan telah digali untuk Sang Raja. Semua orang berbaju putih yang mengantar kepergiannya telah mengelilingi lubang yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sang Raja. Peti pun dimasukkan ke dalam lubang dan kemudian ditimbun dengan tanah. Mata emerald Sakura masih menatap peti mati pamannya yang setengah terkubur dengan tatapan kosong, namun dalam hatinya rasa duka yang sangat besar tengah bergejolak. Namun, mata emerald itu tak meneteskan air mata. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Setelah peti mati Kakashi terkubur sepenuhnya, Sakura meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan erat. Diikuti oleh Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, dan yang lainnya. Semua orang pun telah meletakkan bunganya masih-masing di atas pusara Sang Raja. Dengan langkah pelan, satu persatu dari mereka kembali ke Istana yang masih diliputi suasana duka.

Tinggalah seorang gadis berambut pink dan seorang lelaki berambut nanas. Keduanya masih terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing sambil menatap batu nisan kelabu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'_Aku harus pergi. Saat ini satu-satunya alasanku di sini telah tiada. Sekarang aku akan pergi bersama Hinata,'_ batin Sakura, _'Biarlah segala kenangan tentang Paman Kakashi terkubur di sini.'_

"Kita pulang?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Lelaki berambut nanas itu mengangguk, "Ayo,"

.

.

Setelah pemakaman Kakashi dilaksanakan, Sakura langsung berkuda meninggalkan Istana dengan sedikit bawaan. Gadis itu berkuda menuju hutan di perbatasan Green Kingdom dan Blue Kingdom untuk menemui Hinata.

"A-apa? Kita akan pindah?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang membulat

"Ya. Ke Blue Kingdom." jawab Sakura singkat

"K-kapan?"

"Sekarang,"

.

.

Kedua gadis itu pun berkuda ke Blue Kingdom. Mereka menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil. Kedua gadis itu bekerja pada seorang wanita pedagang. Mereka hidup sedikit pas-pasan, tapi mereka bahagia karena masih saling memiliki.

Suatu hari saat Sakura dan Hinata sedang bekerja, seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan model emo berpapasan dengan mereka. Hinata mengenal pemuda itu, dialah Pangeran Sasuke yang terkenal.

Pangeran muda itu menatap Sakura dengan mata onyxnya. Onyx dan emerald pun bertemu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul dan beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu beberapa kali. Maka Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke berpacaran. Tapi seringkali gadis indigo itu dibuat bingung oleh ekspresi Sakura yang seringkali menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, Hinata sama sekali tak peduli jika melihat ekspresi murung Sakura sepulangnya dari bertemu Sasuke.

.

~oOo~

.

Ouji no kokoro wo te ni irete

Yotei chuwa no chabangeki

Oujo ni korosare subete no

Shinario wa shuuen e

.

Aru bankare ga tatte kite

Namida wo korae tsukuri egao

Kidzukanu furishite hohoenda

Saigo wa waratte shinitai na

.

~oOo~

.

Di suatu sore yang cukup cerah, Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan. Di tangannya terlihat beberapa tangkai bunga-bunga liar yang beraneka warna. Senandung lagu riang mengiringi setiap langkah kaki mungilnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba senandung itu berhenti seiring langkah kakinya yang juga terhenti. Betapa terkejutnya gadis bermata emerald itu saat dia melihat sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang dikenalnya.

"Deidara?" bisik Sakura. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Namun Sakura tidak mengetahui bahwa senyum itu hanyalah senyum palsu untuk mencegah agar air mata tidak tumpah dari mata saphirenya.

Deidara berjalan menuju Sakura dengan langkah kecil, Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi untuk beberapa saat Sakura melihat kilatan di balik jubah cokelat yang dikenakan Deidara. _'Pedang? Apa dia akan membunuhku?'_ batin Sakura, _'Yah, biarlah. Kurasa dengan begitu aku bisa menemui Paman Kakashi…'_

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" tanya Deidara masih dengan senyum mengembang

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Sakura membalas senyum Deidara dengan tulus

"Lumayan." jawab Deidara

Kesunyian pun terbentuk. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Sakura hanya menatap Deidara masih dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, sedangkan Deidara membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang kematian?" Deidara membuka percakapan

"Ah, entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi kalaupun aku mati, aku pasti akan bahagia." jawab Sakura dengan senyum

"Bahagia? Kenapa?" Deidara menatapnya dengan bingung

"Karena aku akan bisa bertemu dengan pamanku…"

"Begitu…" gumam Deidara

Kesunyian pun kembali menghampiri mereka. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sakura memecahkan kesunyian itu. "Sepertinya hari sudah mulai malam. Aku harus segera pulang,"

"Baikah," Deidara mengangguk

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

_Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku?_

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO MIDORI NO MUSUME: END OF HER LIFE**

.

.

* * *

.

Ugyaaaa! GOMEEEEEN kalo bener-bener telat ngupdate… Soalnya entah kenapa Saku ga mood buat ngetik fic ini ditambah juga makin hari makin sibuk ngerjain PR dan belajar (ngaco di bagian belajarnya) maklumlah… sekarang Saku udah kelas 9.. -m-

Makasih ya buat Readers yang udah mau baca fic ini, apalagi kalau mau ngreview…

.

Terus , ini balesan reviewnya…

**aka no ai –** Makasiih yaa…

**Miku - U s a g i –** Makasih miku-san… Tapi jangan panggil Saku 'senpai', soalnya Saku sendiri juga baru di FFn. Dan Saku mau minta maaf karena ga bisa cepet-cepet ngupdate chapter… T-T

**Deidei Rinnepero – **Sebenernya ini satu cerita sama yang Ino dan Deidara, tapi ini tuh beda PVnya. Kalo yang chapter 1 kan Ino sama Deidara, kalo yang ini Sakura sama Sasuke.

**Tsukimori Raisa –** Aaah maafkan Saku… Mungkin karena Saku masih pemula, jadi masih banyak kesalahan… Makasih ya udah mau mengkritik Saku. Saku coba jadi lebih baik di chapter ini. Semoga Tsukimori-san suka ^^

**Akasuna no NiraDei Un –** Yak! Akan Saku usahakan. Tapi kemungkinan besar ga akan sebanyak di chapter 1.

**fuyugami ryo –** Hei kamu! Akhirnya baca fic Saku juga… Senangnya… Oke deh! Di chapter ini dan selanjutnya Saku akan berusaha jadi lebih baik!

**It'sMeRyuki –** Sip deh!

**Ryuuchihame –** Maaf, akan Saku perbaiki. Makasih atas sarannya! :D

**Kaminari to Mizu –** Eeee gomen… Kayanya ga bias, soalnya Kakashi di sini tuh jadi pamannya Sakura. Tapi kalau Mizu-san mau sih, mungkin Saku bisa bikin di fic yang lain :)

**MaidoKatoxXnartian –** Iya… mungkin Maido-san mau baca fic Vocaloid Saku yang judulnya Behind the Mirror? *digeplak gara-gara seenaknya promosi*… Iya, kalau di happy ver sih ngasihnya kentang goreng, tapi kalau di sini disesuain sama yang biasa, jadi ngasihnya brioche


	4. Midori no Musume: End of Her Life

Summary: Cerita Aku no Meshitsukai series alias Servant of Evilnya Vocaloid, tapi dijadiin versi Naruto. Sakura's point of view.

Disclaimer: Naruto sama Vocaloidnya udah jelas bukan punya Saku!

.

Murasaki Sakura Presents:

_**MIDORI NO MUSUME: END OF HER LIFE**_

.

* * *

.

~oOo~

.

_Mayonaka ido e to tsuredasare_

_Nani mo iwanai kare mitsume_

_Mijikai koi ga dekita koto_

_Kare ni kokoro kara kansha shita_

.

~oOo~

.

Malamnya, Sakura sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Dia masih memikirkan Deidara. _'Kenapa tadi dia tidak membunuhku?'_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu berjalan ke jendela dan menatap gelapnya langit malam yang ditaburi gemerlap bintang. Angin malam berhembus tenang. _'Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku berjalan-jalan sebentar.'_ Setelah itu, gadis berambut pink itu pun keluar dari apartemennya.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah taman kecil di dekat apartemennya. Angin berhembus dingin meniup dedaunan. Sakura menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. _'Ternyata malam ini cukup dingin,'_ pikirnya. Tapi, meskipun Sakura berpikir seperti itu, dia tidak kembali ke apartemennya dan malah melanjutkan langkahnya ke sebuah sumur tua yang ada di sudut taman itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Deidara sedang berdiri di sana. Pakaian yang dikenakannya serba gelap meskipun tidak semua berwarna hitam. Jubah lusuh berwarna cokelat tanah yang dikenakannya sedikit berkibar diterpa angin malam.

Anak laki-laki itu menyembunyikan sebelah tangannya di balik jubah lusuh yang dipakainya. Deidara menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum menundukkan wajahnya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatapnya lurus tanpa berkata apa-apa. Deidara mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap langsung ke mata Sakura. Sapphire Deidara bertemu dengan emerald Sakura.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang dan membuat sebagian jubah lusuh Deidara tersingkap. Sakura sedikit terkesiap begitu melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya dari balik jubah lusuh Deidara. Kilatan cahaya yang sama dengan kilatan cahaya yang dilihatnya sore tadi. Namun, ia keliru. Kilatan itu bukan berasal dari sebilah pedang seperti yang dikiranya, tapi dari sebuah pisau. Gadis berambut pink itu menelan ludahnya.

"Deidara, kalau kau mau membunuhku, bunuhlah aku dengan cepat. Akhiri saja hidupku ini," Deidara tertegun. Sapphirenya menatap emerald Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tolonglah," bisik Sakura lirih

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya. Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dengan ragu-ragu Deidara mengeluarkan tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik jubahnya. Tangannya yang memegang sebilah pisau tajam.

.

~oOo~

.

_Tsui ni NAIFU wo nigirishimete_

_Furuete sukumu kare no te wo_

_Kasaneru you ni tsutsumikonde_

_Watashi e to tsukitateta_

.

~oOo~

.

'_Paman, kurasa aku akan bisa menemuimu lagi,'_

Sakura menatap Deidara dengan pandangan yang sangat tenang. Sedangkan Deidara, kebalikan dari Sakura. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan ekspresinya sengaja dibuat tegar. Deidara mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sakura tersenyum padanya. Senyum tulus yang sama dengan senyum yang diberikannya di hari mereka bertemu. Lalu dengan perlahan gadis berambut pink itu menutup matanya.

Deidara menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menusukkan pisaunya ke tepat ke jantung Sakura. Namun, sebelum pisau itu menyentuh kulit Sakura, Deidara sudah menghentikan gerakannya. Tanpa dapat ditahan lagi, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga.

Karena rasa sakit yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, Sakura membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Air mata mengalir deras dari sapphire Deidara, namun pemuda itu masih membuka matanya dan menatapnya. Pisau pun masih berada di genggamannya yang gemetar dan mulai longgar.

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum pada Deidara. Dia memegang tangan Deidara dan mengarahkan pisau itu tepat ke jantungnya. Mata Deidara sedikit terbelalak.

Dengan cepat tangan Sakura menghujamkan pisau itu tepat ke jantungnya. Darah memercik ke wajah mereka berdua. Menyebarkan aroma anyir yang menyengat.

Sapphire Deidara membulat dan menatap gadis itu. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu terkejut ketika melihat senyum Sakura sama sekali tidak meninggalkan bibirnya. Darah mulai merembes mewarnai baju terusan hijau tosca Sakura menjadi merah darah.

.

~oOo~

.

"…_Arigatou"_

.

~oOo~

.

"Terimakasih," bisik Sakura

Deidara buru-buru mencabut pisaunya, membuat semakin banyak darah Sakura merembes melalui baju terusannya.

"Sakura…"

"Terimakasih…" Sakura meletakkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah di pipi Deidara dengan lembut. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menggenggam tangan Sakura. Air mata terus mengucur dari matanya, membuat sungai kecil berair asin di pipinya.

"…Deidara…" bisik Sakura sebelum nyawanya pergi meninggalkan jasadnya yang berlumur darah. Deidara memeluk jasad Sakura yang kini tak bernyawa dengan erat.

"SAKURAAAAA!" teriak Deidara sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Sakura…" gumamnya lirih

Deidara terus memeluk jasad Sakura sambil menumpahkan semua air matanya selama beberapa menit. Dan setelah tangisnya mereda, anak laki-laki bermata sapphire itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan perlahan-lahan meletakkan jasad Sakura di tanah. Deidara meletakkan pisau yang dipakainya untuk menusuk Sakura tepat di sebelah jasad gadis itu. Lalu dengan perlahan berdiri.

Dia menatap tubuh tak bernyawa milik seorang gadis berambut pink yang dicintainya, tubuh yang kini bersimbah darah. Deidara menutup matanya sejenak dan mencoba bernafas dengan tenang. Setelah mengeringkan air matanya dan mengatur nafasnya, ia berlutut di samping jasad itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura…"

Setelah itu anak laki-laki itu berlari menembus kegelapan meninggalkan jasad seorang gadis muda berambut pink di tengah dinginnya malam.

.

~oOo~

.

"_Aa… gomennasai"_

.

_Tsui ni saigo no shimekukuri_

_Kare ni koroshite hoshikatta_

_Sujigaki wo kaizan shita no wa_

_Watashi no wagamama ne_

.

~oOo~

.

_Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Deidara. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa jujur mengatakan perasaanku. Bila kau berpikir bahwa yang membunuhku adalah dirimu, kau salah. Akulah yang menginginkan kematian ini. Akulah yang membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku yang menginginkannya. Semuanya karena keegoisanku. Maafkan aku, Deidara…_

.

~oOo~

.

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Fuhaishikitta oukoku de_

_Boukoku no kawamei e no_

_Ikenie to natta machi musume_

.

_Aku no hana, karen ni chiru_

_Azayaka na irodori de_

_Ato no hitobito wa shiranai_

_Aa ikenie to natta machi musume_

.

~oOo~

.

Keesokan harinya penemuan mayat seorang gadis berambut pink yang mati ditikam di bagian jantung pun menjadi berita hangat bagi orang-orang di Blue Kingdom. Begitu banyak pendapat yang bermunculan dari berbagai orang dan berbagai sudut pandang. Ada yang percaya bahwa itu adalah ulah pencuri, ada yang percaya bahwa gadis itu bunuh diri, ada juga yang percaya bahwa gadis itu dibunuh oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tapi di antara rumor yang beredar, ada pula yang menyebutkan bahwa gadis itu adalah korban dari kekejaman ratu Yellow Kingdom. Namun, tetap saja tak pernah ada yang tahu kebenarannya.

.

.

Dua sosok di tempat yang berbeda tengah menangisi kepergian gadis berambut pink itu. Keduanya mengikrarkan pembalasan dendam pada diri mereka sendiri. Mereka berdua yakin akan pembunuh yang tega membunuh gadis berumur lima belas tahun yang tak berdosa.

.

Seorang pemuda yang mencari sekutu dan seorang gadis yang mendendam dalam diamnya.

.

~oOo~

.

_Kiiro to ao ga arasotte_

_Ane ga tami wo michibiku deshou_

_Umareta toki kara sono tame no_

_Sujigaki dake wo ikite ita_

.

~oOo~

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO THE REGRET MESSAGE**

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini *long sigh* Untunglah Saku bisa ngerjain fic ini ditengah banyaknya tugas dan ulangan yang seabrek-abrek…

Saku mau minta maaf kalau chapter ini tuh pendeeeeeeeeek banget… Dan Saku mau minta maaf juga kalau pas adegan yang 'Sakura nusuk dirinya sendiri pake pisau' tuh ga terlalu bagus. Soalnya Saku sendiri bingung harus bikin yang kaya gimana… Sekali lagi GOMEN…. T_T

.

Dan ini dia balesan reviewnya…

**Miku Hanato** – Iya, sama

**Rinne gak login –** Huwaaaa gomen… Kaya yang udah Saku bilang, akhir-akhir ini Saku tuh sibuk bangeeet… Pokoknya akan Saku usahakan ngupdate secepat mungkin!

**It'sMeRyuki –** Makasiih… Semoga Ryuki-san suka chapter ini! :D

**fuyugami ryo –** Oke deeh… Makasih Rio! Kalau soal Red Meets Blue sih bakal Saku usahain secepatnya Saku update. Tapi Saku nunggu cerita Persona 12nya Deal Fallen update. Soalnya Saku udah janji sama Dillannya. Tunggu aja yaa… :)


	5. The Regret Message

Summary: Cerita Aku no Meshitsukai series alias Servant of Evilnya Vocaloid, tapi dijadiin versi Naruto. Ino's point of view. Chapter ini hampir penuh dengan flashbacknya Ino.

Disclaimer: Naruto sama Vocaloidnya udah jelas bukan punya Saku!

.

Murasaki Sakura Presents:

_**THE REGRET MESSAGE**_

.

* * *

Warning! Di chapter ini ada banyak banget flashback. Jadi, kalau tulisannya di _'italic'_ (alias _dimiringin_), artinya itu flashback

* * *

.

Bulan bersinar terang di langit malam yang penuh dengan gemerlap bintang. Suara ombak memecah karang memenuhi pendengaran gadis berambut pirang itu. Jubah cokelatnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin laut yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ditengadahkannya kepalanya ke langit. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jam saku tua milik saudara kembarnya. Buku-buku jarinya sudah mulai memutih karena ia menggenggam jam saku itu dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku, Deidara…" ucapnya lirih untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

~oOo~

.

_Machi hazure no chiisana minato_

_Hitori tatazumu shoujo_

_Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru_

_Hisokana ii tsutae_

.

~oOo~

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat sedang berdiri di sebuah dermaga tua. Rambut pirangnya terlihat dipermainkan oleh angin laut, tapi dia tidak keberatan. Mata sapphirenya sama sekali tidak dialihkannya dari laut yang terbentang luas dihadapannya. Dihirupnya udara laut yang asin. Lalu diselipkannya anak rambut pirangnya yang berada di depan wajahnya.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Putri Ino.

Ino berjalan menuju pantai berpasir putih yang sunyi. Ia berjalan ke arah laut. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya sampai lututnya basah oleh air laut. Setelah merasakan air laut mulai membasahi celananya, Ino berhenti dan menatap ke depan.

"Kau tahu Dei, sekarang aku ada di laut, loh." kata Ino sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

~oOo~

.

"_Putri Ino!" sebuah suara memanggil dari kejauhan. Seorang anak perempuan menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. "Ada apa Dei?"_

_Anak lelaki yang dipanggil Dei itu berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Hah… Apa… hah… yang Anda… hah… lakukan… hah… di sini?" tanya anak lelaki berambut pirang itu_

"_Tidak ada," jawab Ino singkat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut. Deidara tersenyum singkat melihat tingkah saudari kembarnya. Kemudian dia pun melangkah ke depan dan berdiri di sebelah saudari kembarnya itu._

"_Apakah Anda pernah mendengar tentang hal ini?" tanya Deidara_

"_Apa?" Ino balik bertanya. "Dan tidak usah bersikap terlalu formal, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini." tambahnya_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" sekali lagi anak lelaki bermata sapphire itu bertanya_

"_Apa sih maksudmu?" Ino menoleh ke arah kembarannya itu_

"_Kau tahu, laut bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu." Deidara tersenyum_

"_Hahahaha kau lucu sekali, Dei." Ino menyikut Deidara pelan, "Kau tahu, laut tidak akan bisa mengabulkan keinginan kita!" tambah anak perempuan itu_

"_Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Deidara_

"_Untuk apa? Tentunya hanya akan buang-buang waktu!" seru Ino_

"_Un…" Deidara hanya terdiam_

"_Maksudku…" Ino merapatkan dirinya pada Deidara, "Bukankah semua keinginanku akan kau kabulkan, Dei?"_

_Deidara terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Ino sebelum mengangguk singkat._

.

~oOo~

.

"…_Negai wo kaita youhishi wo_

_Kobin ni irete_

_Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika_

_Omoi wa minoru deshou…"_

.

~oOo~

.

Ino memasukkan jam saku pemberian Deidara ke saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda lain dari saku celananya yang satu lagi. Sebuah benda bening berisi selembar kertas. Tepatnya sebuah botol yang tertutup rapat yang berisi selembar kertas yang penuh tulisan.

Ino menatap botol yang ada di tangannya itu, lalu tersenyum.

.

~oOo~

.

"_Kau tahu, cukup masukkan keinginanmu ke dalam sebuah botol kaca—seperti ini," kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol kaca yang berisi sebuah kertas yang digulung rapi_

"_Lalu?" tanya Ino malas_

"_Cukup hanyutkan ini di laut." lanjut Deidara sambil menghanyutkan botol kaca yang tadi dipegangnya. "Kalau botol ini bisa hanyut dan menghilang dari pandangan kita, maka suatu hari nanti keinginan yang kita tuliskan bisa menjadi kenyataan." Deidara menutup penjelasnnya dengan senyum. Ino hanya menatap Deidara dengan malas._

"_Memang apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ino_

"_Aku ingin Nona Ino memiliki dada yang besar," jawab Deidara_

"_A-apa?" seru Ino. "Deeeeeiii!" Ino memukul-mukul lengan Deidara hingga keduanya terjatuh di atas pasir pantai yang putih_

"_Hahahahahahahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda," Deidara mencoba menghalau pukulan-pukulan Ino sambil tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan Ino masih belum berhenti memukul-mukul lengannya. Deidara menangkap kedua tangan Ino dan menghentikan gerakan anak perempuan berambut pirang itu._

"_Yang kuinginkan adalah, kebahagiaanmu," kata Deidara. Ino menatapnya dengan bingung_

"_Aku ingin Nona Ino selalu bahagia…" jelas Deidara dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya._

"_Aaaa…" Ino sedikit tergagap mendengar jawaban Deidara. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. "K-kalau begitu, tetaplah berada di sisiku!" seru Ino sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Sapphire Deidara menatap sapphire Ino._

"_Karena aku akan merasa sangat sangat bahagia kalau Dei ada di sisiku." jelas Ino_

"_Benarkah?" tanya Deidara. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap saudara kembarnya_

"_Kalau begitu, baguslah…" Deidara menutup kedua matanya. "Karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu…"_

.

~oOo~

.

"Kau bohong, Dei!" seru Ino sambil memukul air laut yang ada di sekitar lututnya, membuat percikan-percikan air membasahi bagian atas bajunya. Tapi Ino tidak berhenti. Gadis itu terus memukul-mukul air yang ada di sekitar lututnya dan semakin membuat bajunya kebasahan.

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu ada di sisiku!" seru Ino

"Tapi kau bohong!" Ino memukul air dengan sangat keras, membuat semakin banyak percikan air. Mata sapphire gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kau…" Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi gadis bermata sapphire itu.

"Kau pembohong, Dei!" air mata mengucur deras dari sapphire Ino. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak menyekanya, dia hanya membiarkan air matanya membuat sungai kecil di pipinya kemudian menetes ke laut dan terlarut dalam asinnya air laut.

"Dei…" Ino terisak

.

~oOo~

.

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni_

_Shizuka ni kieteku_

.

~oOo~

.

Ino membiarkan botol yang dipegangnya perlahan-lahan dihanyutkan oleh gelombang air laut. Gadis itu hanya menatap botol itu terombang-ambing dipermainkan air laut. Dia tidak melakukan apapun, selain membiarkan air matanya meleleh tanpa suara. Ino hanya berdiri menatap botol itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak ada satu kata pun yang lolos dari bibirnya, kecuali satu kata,

"Deidara…"

.

~oOo~

.

_Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni_

_Nandemo shite kureta no ni_

_Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari_

_Kimi wo komarase teta_

.

~oOo~

.

"Kau selalu melakukan apapun yang kuminta. Kau selalu mematuhi perintahku tanpa mengeluh. Kau akan melakukan apapun untukku. Hanya kaulah yang bisa berbagi kebahagiaan denganku. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menghiburku. Hanya kaulah yang selalu ada di sisiku…"

"Tapi… apa yang kulakukan? Aku tak pernah bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Karena aku hanya bisa menjadi anak kecil yang egois! Anak kecil yang selalu meminta bantuanmu!"

"Bahkan, bukannya membalas kebaikanmu, aku hanya akan menimbulkan masalah untukmu. Tapi kau tak pernah mengeluh… Kau hanya akan tersenyum padaku dan berkata bahwa tidak ada yang harus kukhawatirkan."

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan, Dei?"

.

~oOo~

.

_Ino sedang duduk di singgasananya sendirian. Di tangannya, terdapat foto seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam—foto Pangeran Sasuke dari Blue Kingdom. Pangeran yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang dingin dan ketampanannya. Ino menatap foto itu sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya. _'Kenapa Pangeran Sasuke selalu menolakku?_' tanya Ino dalam hati. Teringat kembali saat dimana Pangeran Sasuke menepis tangannya dan menolaknya. Hal itu membuat mata gadis berambut pirang itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Saat itulah Deidara masuk ke ruang singgasana Ino._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Deidara lembut. Ino terkesiap, ia buru-buru menghapus air mata yang sudah siap meleleh dari matanya._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Ino tegas_

"_Un…" Deidara menghampiri Ino_

"_A-apa?"_

_Deidara akhirnya sampai di hadapan Ino. Dengan cepat Ino berdiri. "Apa?" tanyanya_

_Deidara langsung memeluk Ino, "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa cerita padaku." kata Deidara lembut_

"_A-aku…" Ino tergagap. Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Ino._

"_Ingatlah, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Deidara menepuk pundak Ino singkat, "Aku kan kembaranmu." sambung Deidara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

"_Aaa…"_

_Deidara berjalan keluar dari ruang singgasana Ino, meninggalkan Ino yang sedang kehabisan kata-kata._ .

~oOo~

.

_Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi_

_Mou inai kara_

_Kono umi ni watashi no omoi_

_Todokete morau no_

.

~oOo~

.

Ino masih berdiri di laut, meskipun kini air sudah pasang dan mencapai pahanya. Ia tetap berdiri di sana. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua sapphirenya, meskipun tidak sederas tadi. Dan gadis itu masih dapat melihat botol kacanya dipermainkan air laut. Dia mengeluarkan jam saku pemberian kembarannya dari saku celananya yang sudah basah dan menggenggam erat jam saku itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu berada di sisiku… Kau bilang kau akan selalu menemaniku…" gumam Ino

"Tapi sekarang? Di mana kau, Dei?" seru Ino sambil kembali memukul air laut. "Kau sudah tidak berada di sini!" seru Ino lagi. Dia menggenggam erat jam saku pemberian Deidara dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ditempelkannya kedua tangannya ke dadanya. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu terisak dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kalau kau pergi… siapa yang akan memenuhi keinginanku? Siapa yang akan berada di sisiku? Siapa yang akan menemaniku? Siapa yang akan menceritakanku berbagai hal? Siapa yang akan menghiburku?" Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ino terus menangis dan menangis, membiarkan laut menghiburnya. Mendengarkan cerita dan penyesalannya, juga segala hal yang ada di pikirannya.

.

~oOo~

.

Nagarete iku chiisana negai

Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO

Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo

Subete owatta ato

.

~oOo~

.

_Deidara menggenggam tangan Ino erat-erat. Dia tidak membiarkan saudari kembarnya itu terpisah darinya di kerumunan orang yang memenuhi jalan ini. Sesekali kunciran rambut Deidara bergoyang-goyang saat anak lelaki itu menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa saudari kembarnya baik-baik saja. Terkadang Ino terkekeh melihat kekhawatiran saudara kembarnya yang sering kali berlebihan. Tapi terkadang Ino menikmati hal itu._

_Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan di jalan utama di Blue Kingdom yang penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Deidara mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Ino. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju kastil Blue Kingdom. Saat tiba-tiba iris sapphire Ino menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya tengah menggandeng seorang gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan baju terusan sederhana yang berwarna hijau. Ya, sosok itu adalah Pangeran Sasuke dari Blue Kingdom yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sakura._

_Hati Ino terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan tanpa sengaja gadis itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan saudara kembarnya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai meleleh dari matanya dan mengalir di pipinya. Deidara menoleh kea rah saudari kembarnya saat dia merasakan genggaman tangan Ino tiba-tiba menjadi lebih erat. Betapa terkejutnya Deidara ketika mendapati Ino tengah berurai air mata. Kekhawatiran langsung terpancar dari wajahnya dan mata sapphirenya. "Ino, ada apa?" tanya Deidara lembut pada saudari kembarnya itu._

_Tapi Ino tidak menjawabnya. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Sayangnya usahanya tidak berhasil, jadi dia menyeka air matanya dan menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Deidara. Deidara menatap Ino, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Kemudian anak lelaki itu menyeka air mata saudari kembarnya menggunakan sapu tangannya. Ino sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Deidara, tapi ia tidak menepis tangan Deidara. Ia malah diam dan membiarkan tangan lembut saudara kembanya membuantunya menyeka air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya._

.

~oOo~

.

"Maafkan aku, Dei…" ucap Ino lirih

"Seandainya aku tidak egois, pasti kau masih hidup… Seandainya aku tidak menyuruhmu membunuh gadis itu, pasti kau masih hidup… Maafkan aku, Dei…"

"Mengapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari dosa yang telah kubuat ini sejak awal? Kalau itu terjadi, kau pasti tidak harus mati…"

"Maafkan aku, Dei…"

.

~oOo~

.

"…_Moshimo umare kawareru naraba…"_

.

~oOo~

.

"_Seandainya kita bisa terlahir kembali, aku ingin saat itu kita bisa bermain kembali…"_

.

~oOo~

.

"Kau benar, Dei… Seandainya kita bisa terlahir kembali… Aku tidak ingin mengulangi perbuatanku dan aku ingin kita bisa kembali bersama… Ya kan, Dei?"

Perlahan-lahan botol kaca berisi kertas yang dihanyutkan Ino mulai menghilang dari pandangan gadis itu. Botol itu semakin jauh… jauh… dan jauh terbawa arus, meninggalkan seorang gadis berambut pirang sendirian di gelapnya malam. Ino tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

'_Semoga suatu saat nanti harapanku ini terkabul… Wahai lautan, kabulkanlah harapanku ini dan bawalah air mata serta penyesalanku ini pada Deidara…'_

.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan anak rambut Ino yang berada di wajahnya serta membawa aroma laut yang asin. Ino mengingat saat-saat dia dan Deidara berdiri di pinggir pantai, saling berbagi cerita sambil mencium aroma laut yang asin. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat kenangan itu.

"_Tenanglah, Ino… Aku akan selalu bersamamu…"_

Terdengar suara yang dikenal Ino, suara kembarannya, Deidara. "Dei?"

Ino mencari ke segala arah, namun tetap tidak menemukan sosok saudara kembarnya itu. Ino menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Dei…"

.

~oOo~

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO SHIRO NO MUSUME: A MEETING**

.

.

* * *

.

WAAAAAAIIIIII! Ga kerasa Aku no Monogatari ini udah sampai chapter 5! Ah, senangnya… ^o^ (padahal Red Meets Blue udah sampai chapter 8… -_-)

Jujur aja, chapter ini menurut Saku nulisnya tuh sedikit susah—tapi entah kenapa Saku seneng nulisnya. Dan entah kenapa rasanya chapter ini rada maksa (semoga hanya pendapat Saku aja)

Seperti yang biasa, Saku mau bilang MAKASIIIIH buat Readers yang udah mau baca fic ini (apalagi Readers yang udah mau review…). Plus GOMEN juga kalau ternyata fic ini payah banget dan masih banyak kekurangan…

.

Ini dia balesan reviewnya…

**Miku Hanato –** Itu masih Midori no Musume… Ini udah di update, semoga Miku-san suka

**Rinne – **Waaaa gomen… Deidara kan ngebunuh Sakura gara2 disuruh sama Ino (ada di chapter 1) penyebabnya juga ada di chapter 1

**It'sMeRyuki –** Gomen… Saku tau pasti responnya bakal pada bilang ga puas… Akh, maafkan Saku… Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dan lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya…

**fuyugami ryo –** Gomen Ryo… Semoga chapter ini cukup panjang buat Ryo, ya… Iya mas, Deal Fallen tuh Deal Iftikhar alias si Dillan. Hahaha gomen… mungkin perjanjiannya bakal aku langgar, abis aku kasian sama dia. Pokoknya tunggu aja deh Red Meets Bluenya, Saku usahain bakalan cepet di update! (ngomong2 makasih udah setia nunggu Red Meets Blue… ^^)


	6. Shiro no Musume: A Meeting

Summary: Cerita Aku no Meshitsukai series alias Servant of Evilnya Vocaloid, tapi dijadiin versi Naruto. Hinata's point of view.

Disclaimer: Naruto sama Vocaloidnya udah jelas bukan punya Saku!

.

Murasaki Sakura Presents:

_**SHIRO NO MUSUME: A MEETING**_

.

* * *

.

_***flashback***_

~oOo~

.

"_Ikite ite gomennasai" itsu no ma ni ka kuchiguse_

_Yowane bakari haite ita tsumaranu dake no jinsei_

_Mura no hitotachi wa mina kirei na midori no kami_

_Nakama hazure no watashi hito to chigau shiroi kami_

.

~oOo~

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berjalan di sebuah hutan. Mata levendernya mencari buah-buahan yang bisa dia petik. Gadis itu memenuhi keranjang yang dibawanya dengan berbagai macam buah dengan berbagai warna dan ukuran. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat keranjangnya hampir penuh. Terdengar suara gagak dari kejauhan. Gadis itu menatap potongan-potongan kecil langit yang berhasil menerobos rapatnya hutan itu. Berbagai warna terpancar di langit, ungu, merah, oranye, dan biru, semuanya membuat gradasi warna yang indah. Gadis itu pun kembali menyusuri jalan setapak yang dilewatinya tadi dengan langkah kecil, dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahnya sebelum hari gelap.

Gadis itu bernama Hinata.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis bermata lavender yang bernama Hinata itu sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu pondoknya. Dinding pondok itu terbuat dari batu bata yang kokoh dan atapnya terbuat dari kayu. Pagar kayu rendah yang membatasi pondok itu dicat berwarna putih, senada dengan dinding pondok dan kusen jendelanya. Sulur-sulur dan tanaman rambat tampak menghiasi beberapa bagian dari dinding pondok itu yang putih polos. Jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu berwarna-warni tampak membelah petak-petak bunga mawar putih dan lavender yang terawat. Tak lupa sebatang pohon pinus menaungi atap pondok itu, menambah kesan teduh dari dumah itu. Meskipun tidak besar, pondok itu benar-benar indah. Bila dilihat dari luar, pondok itu terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Hinata membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke pondoknya.

Interior pondok itu sederhana. Mayoritas terbuat dari kayu. Hinata berjalan menuju dapur mungilnya dan meletakkan keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan di atas meja dapur yang bersebelahan dengan kompor. Gadis bermata lavender itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi keranjangnya dan menempatkan buah-buahan yang didapatkannya di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar yang berada di atas meja makan.

Kemudian gadis itu mengambil dua butir telur dan jamur dari lemarinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu pun asyik memasak omelet jamur untuk makan malamnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata berjalan-jalan di desanya yang kecil. Dia selalu berpapasan dengan gadis-gadis cantik dengan rambut indah. Rambut mereka pasti berwarna merah, oranye, atau pink. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna lavender seperti Hinata.

"Hei lavender, minggir kau!" bentak seorang gadis berkacamata yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah

"Aaa… M-maafkan aku…" kata Hinata sambil memberi jalan bagi gadis itu

"Cih, untuk apa juga dia di sini?" gumam gadis berkacamata itu kesal

"M-maafkan a-aku," Hinata membungkuk. Gadis berkacamata itu hanya melirik sedikit pada Hinata sebelum kembali berdecih. "Aku memang berbeda…" gumam Hinata lirih. _'Yang salah adalah aku yang terlahir ke dunia ini… Maafkan aku…'_ Tak henti-hentinya Hinata memikirkan kalimat gadis berkacamata itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin mengutuki hidupnya yang bagai tak berguna.

.

~oOo~

.

_Mori no oku de hisoka ni sobie tatsu sennenju_

_Watashi wa koko de hitori kami ni negai wo kaketa_

_Kodoku ni iki tsudzukeru koto sore wa totemo sabishii_

_Dare demo ii watashi no tomodachi ni natte hoshii_

.

~oOo~

.

Hidup tanpa teman membuat Hinata kesepian. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya selalu sendirian. Penduduk desa itu tak pernah mau berteman dengan Hinata, karena warna rambut Hinata tidak sama seperti mereka.

Pada saat-saat tertentu, Hinata selalu mendatangi pohon yang paling besar dan paling tua di hutan yang mengelilingi desa mereka. Pohon yang usianya mungkin sudah mencapai seribu tahun. Gadis itu selalu pergi ke sana untuk berdoa agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan seorang teman. Tapi, sampai sejauh ini sepertinya doa gadis itu belum terkabul. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tak pernah bosan untuk mendatangi pohon itu dan berdoa di sana, karena menurutnya, pohon itu membuat hatinya menjadi lebih tenang.

'_Kumohon… Aku menginkan seorang teman… Tidak peduli seperti apapun dia. Aku hanya membutuhkan seorang teman untuk mengisi kekosongan hari-hariku…'_

.

~oOo~

.

_Kanojo to deatta no wa sennenju_

_Nosugusoba_

_Taorete ita kanojo wo tasuketa no ga hajimari_

.

~oOo~

.

Pada akhirnya permintaan tulus dari gadis itu pun terkabul.

.

"Hinata!" terdengar suara yang familiar di telinganya memanggilnya dibarengi dengan suara derap langkah kuda. Sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pink sedang menunggangi kuda berwarna cokelat terang. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan gadis bernama Hinata itu hanya tersenyum kecil menatap temannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian gadis berambut pink yang menunggang kuda itu sudah sampai tepat di depan Hinata. Dengan gesit gadis itu turun dari punggung kudanya dan terseyum pada Hinata. "Hai Hinata!"

"H-hai Sakura," Hinata tersenyum malu-malu pada gadis bernama Sakura.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sakura

"T-tentu saja," gadis bernama Hinata itu sedikit tergagap. Memang pada dasarnya gadis berambut indigo itu memang penggugup dan pemalu, jadi wajarlah kalau bicaranya sering kali gagap. "S-silahkan masuk, S-sakura…"

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum

.

Dua gadis itu sudah berada di dalam pondok milik Hinata yang nyaman dan bersih meskipun ukurannya cukup kecil. Sakura duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna cokelat tanah yang berada di ruang tengah sedangkan Hinata berada di dapur untuk mengambilkan Sakura minum. Hinata masuk ke ruang tengah saat Sakura sedang memerhatikan gambar-gambar yang tertempel di dinding pondok Hinata. "Silahkan, tehnya," kata Hinata dengan suara kecil

"Terimakasih," Sakura kembali mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Sakura mengambil gelas berisi teh yang tadi diletakkan Hinata di meja, lalu menyeruputnya. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sakura.

"A-ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Hinata

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya balik

"A-ada apa Sakura k-kemari?" Hinata memain-mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya

"Hahaha tidak ada apa-apa kok! Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja." jawab Sakura

"Begitu…" gumam Hinata. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong b-bagaimana keadaan pamanmu?" tanya Hinata

"Paman Kakashi? Menurut Dokter Tsunade, keadaan paman stabil akhir-akhir ini." Sakura kembali menyeruput tehnya

"Ooh…" sahut Hinata

Mereka berdua mengobrol tentang berbagai hal ditemani segelas teh hangat. Tanpa terasa malam sudah semakin larut.

"Wah, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa Matsuri lapor ke Paman Kakashi atau ke Iruka kalau aku belum pulang. Hhh… Kalau sampai Iruka tahu… Aku bisa dimarahi…" jelas Sakura

"K-kalau b-begitu, lebih baik k-kau pulang saja." kata Hinata. Sakura mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata!"

"Ya," Hinata tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu

.

~oOo~

.

_Itsu no ma ni ka futari wa totemo nakayokunatta_

_Dakedo watashi to kanojo nani mo kamo ga chigatta_

_Mura no naka no dare yori kirei na midori no kami_

_Sono yasashii koe to egao dare karamu ai sareta_

.

~oOo~

.

Jika kalian bertanya sejak kapan Hinata si gadis pemalu berteman dengan Sakura si gadis cantik, maka jawabannya adalah sejak Hinata menolong Sakura di dekat pohon tertua di hutan.

.

_Saat itu Hinata sedang berdoa pada pohon tertua di hutan dekat desanya untuk mendapatkan seorang teman. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terseret. Maka dengan cepat gadis berambut indigo itu berlari ke arah sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika mendapati bahwa seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sedang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambl berpegangan pada batang-batang pohon yang dilewatinya. Panik, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Dan saat Hinata sudah berada cukup dekat dengan gadis itu, gadis berambut pink itu terjatuh. Dengan cepat Hinata menagkap gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, mencegah gadis itu membentur tanah._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu lemah_

"_N-namaku H-hinata," jawab Hinata gugup_

"_Terimakasih, Hinata…" kata gadis berambut pink itu sebelum pingsan_

_Hinata bingung apakah ia akan membawa gadis asing itu ke rumahnya atau membiarkannya di sini? Yah, daripada membiarkannya berada di dalam hutan sendirian? Kan lebih baik membawanya ke rumah sekalian. Jadi itulah yang dilakukan Hinata, membawa gadis asing itu ke rumahnya._

_Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, gadis itu segera dibaringkan di sofa milik Hinata yang berwarna cokelat tanah. Dengan cepat, Hinata berlari ke dapur dan membawakan segelas teh hangat untuk gadis itu. Begitu kembali, ternyata gadis itu sudah siuman._

"_Kau sudah siuman?" tanya Hinata_

"_Ngh… Apa aku pingsan?" gadis berambut pink itu balik bertanya sambil memijjit pelipisnya. Hinata mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu._

"_Dan kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk_

"_Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Hinata," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar_

_Pipi Hinata memerah. Sepanjang hidupnya, tak pernah ada yang mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih' sambil tersenyum padanya. Gadis asing inilah yang pertama kali melakukannya. Dan itu jelas membuat HInata sangat bahagia. Tepatnya membuat Hinata merasa bahwa ada orang yang menyadari kehadirannya._

"_S-sama-sama…" sahut Hinata malu-malu_

"_Oh iya, Kita belum berkenalan, kan? Namaku Sakura, salam kenal!" gadis berambut pink yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata_

"_A-aku Hinata… S-salam k-kenal…" Hinata menyambut tangan Sakura_

"_Terimakasih ya sudah menolongku! Sekarang kita teman!" seru Sakura, masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya._

.

Ya, dan sejak saat itu Hinata dan Sakura semakin akrab.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang masih seringkali mengganjal perasaan Hinata. Yaitu perbedaan antara mereka berdua yang begitu kontras. Sakura yang begitu cantik, ceria, ramah, juga merupakan keponakan dari seorang raja. Rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink begitu indah dan halus, membuat para penduduk desa terkagum-kagum dan senyum Sakura yang sehangat sinar matahari juga suaranya yang semerdu kicauan burung membuat semua orang menyukainya. Sedangkan Hinata… Jauh dari semua hal itu. Terkadang Hinata merasa bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Sakura dan terkadang berdiri di samping gadis bermata emerald itu sungguh sulit. Tapi, Hinata juga bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia bila mengingat bahwa gadis sesempurna Sakura mau menjadi temannya.

.

~oOo~

.

_Doushite konna watashi ni mo yasashiku shite kureru no?_

_Jibun yori otoru onna wo owarenderu tsumori na no?_

.

_Hikutsu na watashi wo dakishimete_

_Kanojo wa sasayaita_

_Anata wa dare yori suteki na hito yo_

_Namida ga koboreta_

.

~oOo~

.

Pernah suatu waktu Hinata bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kenapa sikapmu begitu lembut padaku? Apakah kau mengasihani aku? Orang yang begitu menyedihkan yang derajatnya berada jauh dibawahmu?"

Sakura terdiam selama sesaat. Kemudian ia memeluk Hinata.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang paling hebat yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku." bisik Sakura

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hinata pun tumpah.

.

~oOo~

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TO SHIRO NO MUSUME: UNFORTUNATE GIRL**

.

.

* * *

.

Gyaaaaaaaaaa gomenasaaaaaaaai! Ya ampuuun udah lama banget ga diupdaaaate! Gyaaaaaaaaaa tolong jangan bunuh sayaaaaaaaaa! o


End file.
